The Will of Evil
by Fionnbharr
Summary: There are other Forces besides the will of Evil that rule the fate of Middle Earth.... Here is the newest chapter.. sorry it has been soo long...
1. The Beginning

My disclaimer: I do not own anything from the LOTR not one character not one line. Though I wish I did….this is just a love of my heart….This Story is dedicated to Nilramiel who inspired me to write again.

*******************************************************************************************

The Will of Evil

Chapter 1 The Beginning

I was there at the great singing when the light of Aman was sung into being and I for my part sang of flowers and birds and trees and sunshine and sweet children that loved the earth… and I heard the notes of discord and saw Eru turn them to a great purpose. After the singing I sat and waited with my brothers and sisters for time unnumbered, until that time when the fruits of the singing came to be. I was eager to see these great things, for patience has never been my wont.  I remember the day the elder children were found and they were so beautiful and we brought so many of them to be here with us. And from that bringing came many things, Sorrow and Joy, of which I will not speak of here. Through many long ages I waited and one day, they came, the little children or at least the beginnings of their race. And I rejoiced. They were smaller than the race of men akin but still different. Small, and they so hated to have anything on their feet and I loved their curly hair. They had not at this time found a name for themselves, but they had so much potential for life. And their lives would have been different these little children if not for the desire of Sauron.

There was much sadness in the world then and Sauron held much sway in Middle earth. I remember when Sauron was a pleasing being ,one of our brothers, that was until Melkor found a twisted spark inside of him and caused it to grow. Sauron joined forces with Melkor and much that happened was at his hands. After Melkor was taken Sauron became a force of Evil in Middle Earth. Sauron went to Numenor and seemed very fair to the people there and eventually he caused the rings to be made. The nine for the race of men and the seven for the race of Dwarves that Aulë loved so much. There were rings that were made for the Elves but Sauron never touched them because Celebrimbor listened to me as I whispered in his heart and helped him to hear the great design of Sauron. So Celebrimbor hid the rings and Sauron could not find them and he was angered because he had forged his "Master" Ring to control all the rings. He was power hungry and there was so much evil in him. I could not feel any spark of goodness inside of him. All there was left was a festering hole of madness. The Men fell so quickly and came into his power. For the dwarves it took a bit longer though it was not to Saurons liking, for all the Dwarves desired were riches in their mountain halls. I have to admit that Aulë's people were not quite like the others that were brought about by the great singing. But then again they were created differently and with a different purpose. Eventually the purpose of Sauron became known and there came a last alliance of Men and Elves they fought Sauron and he was eventually defeated, and the ring that he had created was lost.

When Isildur took the ring I watched and when the Orcs attacked I saw the ring leave the hand of Isildur, and I saw him die, and it pained me greatly. When the ring left the hand of Isildur I noted where it fell and hoped without hope that it would stay hidden, but that was not meant to be. One of my little ones, my children from the beginning time, Deagol found the ring whilst he was playing in the river. There it was caught in the rocks, where it fell many long years after it left the hand of Isildur. It was Shiny and Deagol loved Shiny things.  When he brought the ring to the surface his friend Smeagol saw it and the ring saw the smallness that was in Smeagol's heart and twisted that smallness into a larger evil. Smeagol demanded that Deagol give over the shiny ring and when Deagol refused Smeagol Killed him and took the ring. Deagol was killed for such a small thing as a ring. 

Smeagol was a bright one but there was a thread of darkness in his soul that the ring fed on. And bit-by-bit Smeagol turned from the light and sought the darkness and all that the darkness had to hold. Seeing that caused me much sorrow but that was how the song was sung and it was his choice to go to the dark. I watched him age so slowly and he became a shadow thing perverted and having no resemblance to his kind.  For Five hundred years Smeagol now called Gollum lay and haunted and hunted in the caves of the misty Mountains and the ring also waited. It grew tired of Gollum but it knew it needed to bide it's time. All Gollum used it for was to kill things and as a source to find food. Not a very bright future it held in Gollum's cave.  One day it felt the stirrings of Sauron and abandoned Gollum. It wanted to get back to its master and as strange as it seemed the ring had a will quite it's own. For a will of its own was what Sauron had forged into it. But we, my brothers and sisters and I, had other plans that would not be to the Liking of the ring or the will of Sauron. 


	2. The Shire

Chapter 2 The Shire

In other parts of the wide world there was a place called the shire and it was a delight to my heart and my senses. This was one of the places where my part of the song came to be. The Shire,  A place of peace. A place that had so little of the dark in it, and that thought filled me with joy. Oh how I watched my little ones. I had a great interest to watch all that they would do .I wanted to see how they grew in to a great people.  Oh it is not a great people by the ways of men or elves or even the Dwarves. I think they would be a  great people because to my mind, greatness is the way that you live your life or how you treat others. I so wanted these children to escape the folly of the other great races and that folly comes from the desire for power. Over the years I had watched them wander away from the place that Gollum had found the one ring and through many travels they ended up in a quiet place. They called this place they called the Shire and it is here that they decided to stay. Most of these little ones built their homes in hillsides and they preferred round shapes in all that they did. Round doors and round windows and round faces and round bellies. Oh how they made me smile. They had given themselves the name Hobbits and that name stuck to them forever and always.  I had no idea where that name had even come from, except maybe from the heart of Eru. 

Over the years they had gone away from thoughts of wandering and things like adventures. No adventures were not for these Hobbits. I knew that there was still a spark somewhere in their hearts or at least in the hearts of a few of these small ones. There were 4 families that brought great pleasure to my heart, the Baggins's, the Took's, the Brandybuck's and the Gamgee's. The Baggins's were great thinkers and dreamers. The Took's and Brandybuck's had a warrior spark inside of them. Though it was a spark that was suppressed and at times led them to get in to great mischief. If you cannot follow what is inside of you there has to be an outlet for it somewhere. The Gamgee's were a different story altogether, their strength went the way of devotion and faithfulness and that is one of the greatest of all gifts and it was this gift that would aid in the saving of Middle Earth.

One of my favorites was Bilbo Baggins. He was such a joy to my sight. He tried so hard to fit in and it was an almost impossible task from the beginning. His parents had died young for Hobbit kind and he never felt the need to marry. And quite far from being lonely he was a solid happy hobbit. One day I thought a thought and seeing that Olorion who was called Gandalf in Middle earth, was up to something with the dwarves I whispered to him to take Bilbo.. Gandalf heard me not with his ears but with his heart. Gandalf had known Bilbo for all his long life and I smiled to see him place the mark on the door that would bring the Dwarves to Bilbo. There was Bilbo a Hobbit that had convinced himself over the years that he didn't want adventures.  That adventures were "Nasty disturbing things make one late for dinner" And somehow you knew that he was just trying to convince himself…but secretly inside his heart he dreamt of adventures all the time. He loved the Elder race, the Elves and sought their company any time that he could. He spent a great deal of time pouring over his maps and wandering the Shire. So it was on a bright new Day That Gandalf came up and engaged him in a conversation and found that the thought that he had been given by me might actually work. Poor Bilbo had no clue when Gandalf came walking up to him how his life would change and all the deep wishes in his soul would come true. He was about to have an "adventure" He would have been appalled if he had known. And the night when the dwarves invaded his nice safe world, would be a thing that was long remembered by Bilbo Baggins of the Shire

Bilbo met the dwarves and survived the Dwarf invasion of his space and he felt the stir of his Tookish blood. For one small moment he felt the desire long repressed to go with these dwarves and have an adventure.  But by next morning the feeling had faded, and Bilbo had become sensible again.  If Gandalf had not roused him out of his house much that was to be would never have happened. Through many adventures Bilbo ended up in the caverns of the misty mountains and it was here, that Bilbo found the One Ring. The ring that had abandoned Gollum hoping to find some orc to carry it to its master. But no my brothers and sisters and I caused Bilbo to find it. It came in handy that ring on the adventure with the dragon.  Later after the Incident with the Dragon Bilbo brought the ring home with him. You see to Bilbo it was a just a magic thing that he could use to disappear from his nasty cousins the Sackville-Baggins. And it was because Bilbo used it for just this one thing that the power of the ring to cause evil was slowed. You see the One Ring corrupted the bearer of the ring according to the things of their soul. In Gollum it made him a dweller of darkness for it was in darkness that he found it. To Bilbo it was a thing to be used to avoid. bothersome relations and angry words.  Bilbo had a good heart and I was very fond of him. So the ring could find nothing to use against him and so it waited. 

Bilbo had the ring in his keeping for 60 years and through the years it became apparent that he was not aging in a normal fashion. He lived comfortably and never married. And the Rumors of his great wealth grew in the shire and his cousins the Sackville waited for Bilbo to die so they could get their hands on all that he possessed, for he had no heir. No Heir that is Until his Cousin Drogo and his wife were killed in a boating accident and left their young son Frodo, an orphan, So I whispered to Bilbo to take the lad for his son and Bilbo Listened and adopted Frodo. It did not make the Sackville-Baggins's very happy but that is the reward that you get for ill thought and ill treatment. The Sackville-Baggins were as close as you could come to men's will for power. Frodo and Bilbo were good for one another. Bilbo needed someone to love so that he became a whole complete person and Frodo needed to be loved. For the both of them had much to do that would need all the memory of Love that they could find. It brought me pleasure to see their Joy. 

Frodo was my darling Hobbit and I had spent much time waiting for him. So long in fact that there is no way possible to recount the ages that had passed. He did not look like other hobbits for there was almost an elven beauty in his features. Many remarked on that Elven quality and the many rumors were not far from the truth. There was a strain of Elven blood in Frodo. I remember how the elf blood had come in to his family but that is another story. Frodo was not like the other hobbits, there was a very serious side to him and his heart was so big that it would have been hard not to love him. My heart ached for him and I wondered which would be stronger his Took side or his Baggins side. His Baggins side wanted no part of the life of an adventurer and the Took Side craved adventure and deep inside a desire to fight for that which was right.  Strength was something that he would need for this part of the singing. So I whispered and waited to see which side would win.


	3. The Clues

Chapter 3. The clues 

For many years Frodo and Bilbo loved and lived together and Frodo was like a son to Bilbo. They spent much time together pouring over maps and Bilbo loved teaching Frodo how to do many things including how to speak a little Elvish. Bilbo and Frodo had one happy coincidence they shared the same Birthday and every year the celebrated that day with much Hobbit Joy. Their friends who were mostly their cousins enjoyed that fact for Hobbits do not receive presents on their birthday they give them. Merry and Pippin and Sam usually received the most because they were always at Bag End, which was the name of the home of Bilbo, and Frodo. Now Merry and Pippin were cousins to both Bilbo and Frodo in fact they were cousins on both sides of their families and Merry and Pippin seemed to be inseparable, a fact that I knew would help them in the future. But to Frodo, Merry and Pippin were some of his best friends as well as dear loved cousins. And then there was Sam. Sam was like Frodo's shadow.  The younger Hobbit seemed to worship Frodo and Frodo was very fond of his friend. Even though Sam's father was the gardener of Bag End. When Sam was younger the Gaffer , as Sam's Father was called, was always trying to teach Sam to keep his place after all the relationship between Sam and Frodo should be a relationship of Servant to Master. But when they were hobbit children. I had helped Hamfast Gamgee to realize that the relationship of his son and the nephew of Bilbo was something that he could not change. I wanted that relationship to Grow; in fact Middle Earth needed It to grow so very much.

It had been 60 years since Bilbo had found the One Ring and he was coming on to his 111th birthday and Frodo's 33rd Birthday. There had been stirrings in Bilbo's heart to leave the Shire and he was constantly thinking of his old adventures. I admit that I wanted Bilbo to go to a place of Safety for I knew that troubles were coming to the Shire. Bilbo was getting to old and he was too dear to me to allow him to go into Danger. I did not know if Bilbo was capable of doing the impossible and give up the ring. No one had ever been able to give it up; it had always been taken by force or happenchance. So Bilbo thought were always toward the Thought of leaving the Shire. He did not tell Frodo because he knew that Frodo would want to follow after him. He also knew that Frodo was in love with the Shire. No one except my brothers and sisters would ever know just how important that love for the Shire was. Frodo needed to be in Love with the Shire to be able to even think of what must be done in the future.  the truth was that the Future was very much placed in the hands of Free will. Yes Frodo had a choice, as did all the people of Middle Earth. All I could do was whisper and suggest and as time had shown they could chose to do the opposite of what would have been best to do.

Bilbo decided that he wanted the biggest Birthday party that the Shire had ever seen.  It was to celebrate his and Frodo's birthday but it was also his farewell party though none knew it except Bilbo and Gandalf. Gandalf had been helping Bilbo to decide how and where to go and I had whispered many many times to Gandalf that Bilbo should be encouraged to leave the ring to Frodo. Finally after much talk and debate Bilbo had made the decision to leave the ring and all of his possession to Frodo.

Frodo had heard that Gandalf was coming so he had taken to waiting along the trail, just him and his book waiting for the chance to greet Gandalf first. But though he waited for several days, still Gandalf had not arrived and Frodo was getting a little worried. Would Gandalf make it in time? Frodo Loved Gandalf very much and I knew that Gandalf had always loved the boy. On the fourth day of Frodo's wait he had decided to sit by his favorite tree and read. That would pass the time quite well. As he was waiting there he suddenly heard what sounded like singing and what sounded like horses hoofs hitting he road. Fordo stood up and dropped his book and started running right to the edge of the road. He crossed his arms across his chest and Said. "Your Late" and to my delight Gandalf slightly cocked his head and looked at Frodo and said "A wizard is never late Frodo Baggins nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to' He tried so hard to keep a straight and stern face and so for that matter did Frodo. But before long the mirth was just too much and they started laughing and then Frodo launched himself in to the arms of the waiting wizard. I did so love Olórin and missed him. And I truly loved Frodo Baggins of the Shire. And delighted in their happiness 

The party was a grand event and many things can be said about it, but there is one thing that would always stick in my mind and that it was one of the last times that Frodo would ever be truly happy. After much dancing and merry making and the mischief of Merry and Pippin Bilbo was asked for a speech. It was a grand speech but at its end, after Bilbo had looked to Frodo and Said "goodbye I am going now" he used the ring and disappeared. Gandalf had followed him to Bad End and confronted him about his use of the ring. I kept whispering "Gently Gently" to Gandalf for I could see that the ring was trying to gain control of Bilbo. The ring had realized that Bilbo intended to give it up and leave it behind. It shocked Gandalf to hear His dear friend call the ring " my precious' Just as Gollum had and just as Isildur and the maker of the ring had. Gandalf had to use his Magic to bring Bilbo to his senses. I cried when Bilbo ran into Gandalf's Arms and my tears were also tears of relief. Bilbo would be able to leave the ring to Frodo. But I did not feel secure until he finally dropped the ring and ran out the door. He would be Okay now and could travel to a place of safety.

I dearly love Gandalf but sometimes he just doesn't think the way he did when he was in his true form. There were so many hints that Bilbo's was the "One ring" but it took him many years to figure it out and he may have taken longer if the personality of Bilbo had not changed in that one instant. The Bilbo that Gandalf knew turned right before his very eyes into and angry thing and it scared Gandalf. He loved Bilbo and that change sat hard upon his heart. But the strength of a hobbit is an amazing thing. And He was a strong hobbit.  He did what no one in all of middle earth had done. He gave the ring up. Though he had to have help he gave it up and left it to Frodo. 

. Frodo was left the ring and Gandalf went searching to see if he could find something that would tell him about Bilbo's ring. In the meantime Frodo was left in the shire and evil was soon to come knocking at his door unless something was done about it. 


	4. The Test and some help

Gandalf came back from his searching and did the test that would tell him if this was the ring. I could feel the fear when he handed it to dear Frodo and had him see if there were any markings on it. Unfortunately for all concerned there were. It was the one ring. And Sauron was looking for it. Frodo the dear one had a thought that he could hide it from Sauron. It could not be hidden. That ring has a will of it's own. Then I think that Gandalf took leave of what senses were created in him. He decided to send Frodo off into he wild all alone. Thank Eru Sam Gamgee listens better than Gandalf does. Sam had gone back to his house to go to bed. I put thought into his head to go back outside and just made sure that his curiosity would get the best of him when he heard Frodo's voice. So carefully he went and crept to the window and heard all that Gandalf had said. Though I did not count on Poor Sam getting his head attacked by Gandalf's wicked staff. Sam never really asked questions about the whys and wherefores, and truth be know if he had been told all about the terror that he would experience, he still would have gone. Frodo and Sam were Soul bonded when they were children. So Gandalf set them on the road into the path of a danger that Gandalf did not know was there. He loved Frodo too much to have sent him into that path if he had known. If he Had know that the Saruman the person that he trusted would betray that trust because of fear of Sauron that came from the Palantir. But I get ahead of myself. Frodo took off on their trek across the Shire. It was a fun walk for them. They were such dears. And the danger was still far away and I so wanted them to enjoy themselves before the bad started happening. 

Now I had to help out. I needed to get Frodo and Sam some other companions. And there were only two people in al the world that would work and that was Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. They were cousins and had also been best friends of Frodo's and Sam's as well. Now where were those dear hobbit lads? Ah there they were, oh this could work, and they were near Farmer Maggots farm. The dear rascals had been acquiring things From the Farmer for quite awhile. They were so cleaver they usually did it when Farmer Maggot was not at home or was busy. This would take some good maneuvering. All I had to do was make sure that Farmer Maggot was home at the right time and for Merry and Pippin to be at the right place. Frodo has just got finished telling Sam that this was the land of the very well known Farmer Maggot and they were now walking into his cornfields. Frodo somehow had gotten separated from Sam. Well that was because Sam was thinking of Rosie Cotton and slipped into a little reverie. When he came out of the corn he realized that he had lost Frodo and panic set into his heart. He was never able to get very far from Frodo and now more than ever his fear had taken over. He had heard that there were dark things that could be after his friend and Gandalf had made him promise that he would not let Frodo out of his site and here he had already lost him. He started yelling for Frodo. In a flash Frodo came back from round the bend and gave his such a quizzical look "Sam what ever is the matter" Sam looked at him and tried to calm his voice "I thought that I had lost you and I promised" Sam stopped Frodo looked at him and said "Promised what and to whom?  Sam didn't really want to answer that  "Sam tell me" Sam took a deep breathe and said, " I promised Gandalf. Don't you lose him Samwise Gamgee and I promised him I wouldn't" Frodo looked at Sam and Said "Well there is nothing to worry about we are still in the shire nothing can happen to us here" 

Meanwhile Merry and Pippin had done what they did best too a few things from Farmer Maggots Crop. But this time he was home. I arranged for their usual escape root to be blocked and when the farmer started Chasing them it was right into the cornfield on an interception path with Frodo and Sam.


	5. The Black Rider

Chapter 5 the Black RIder

I loved those hobbit lads so much. They could get into trouble just by standing still. There they were running as fast as their legs could carry them, and they were Laughing. Fear was not a thing that ever occurred to them. The fact that Farmer Maggot could beat them within an inch of their lives never occurred to them They were running and laughing and looking over their shoulders and not paying attention to where they were going. And ran right into Frodo and Sam. They hit them so hard it knocked them to the ground,. Sam was not happy. Sam picked Pippin off of Frodo, grumbling the whole time brushing off Frodo and checking to see if he was all right.  Pippin in his usual way, once he noticed who they had bumped into, Said "Frodo…., Merry it's Frodo Baggins". Silly Hobbit of course it was. He got so ridiculously formal some times.  Did it ever occur to the two of them to wonder why Frodo and Sam were at this end of the Shire…. No not our Lads. . Merry just started picking up the fallen vegetables and began handing them to Sam.. Farmer Maggot was getting closer and he was nonchalantly hand vegetable to Sam!  Sam looked at the Vegetables and said" You've been into Farmer Maggots Crop". Of Course what ever else would they be doing on a sunny day like this. Well by this time Merry and Pippin realized how close the dear farmer was to them, so they grabbed Frodo, and started running, leaving Sam holding the Vegetables. Sometimes it takes Sam a second before he can figure out what is going on, but once he realized he was in deep trouble.  He dropped the vegetables and ran after  the Lads. . Oh I was looking through my mirror and the thought of what I had just seen sent me into gales of laughter. I was laughing so hard that I almost fell to the ground. Right about that time Aulë came in and gave me such a quizzical look that it again sent me into laughter. He put his hands on his hips and said "what are you up to". I took a deep breath to compose myself and said " Nothing dear, nothing at all"

They were running through the corn and actually discussing the reason for Farmer Maggots anger when they came to a small cliff. It would have been all right, but they stopped and Sam kept running and ran right into them. So down they fell, tumbling down the hill. I very carefully reached out my hand across the sea and kept them from getting hurt. This much I could do. It was so hard to not be able to do much more than this but such was the rule of Eru. I wanted so much to do more than just a nudge and a whisper. The Lads all fell a kilter and landed one on top of each other. Sam was not amused but Frodo was in a slight way. He knew all about his cousins and their antics and Eru knows that he had in his youth engaged in a few antics of his own. Pippin always found something good in almost everything, he was the one that noticed the Mushrooms and up they all ran all except for Frodo.  Frodo got up and walked a little bit away just to get his bearings. All of a sudden I felt a feeling of dread. They were coming. Frodo felt it at first,  just a little tingle and he was not sure what it was but he told the Lads that maybe they should get off the road. Sam Merry and Pippin were too involved in the discovery of the mushrooms and paid him no heed. Then the feeling inside of Frodo got much stronger and the feeling of dread was like a creeping weight growing on his spirit. Before he knew it he was almost screaming "Get off the road" Merry and Sam and Pippin had never before heard such a note of fear from Frodo and scrambled to do as Frodo bid. There was a great tree nearby and just in the nick of time they hid amongst the trees great roots.  Merry Pippin and Sam went back to looking at their mushrooms for by now they had already forgotten the note of fear that was in Frodo's voice. And then they heard it, the sound of horse's hooves upon the lane. They also noticed that the forest had grown strangely quiet.  Even though I am a Valar I was truly afraid for my Hobbits. The sound of the Horse drew near and stopped right beside the tree where the Hobbits were hiding. The Hobbits felt the evil of what approached.  I had my heart in my hands as this evil thing approached where they hid. And then the Rider dismounted from his horse. I could do nothing to stop what was happening. Frodo looked up and saw a glimpse of the Black rider and he was afraid. The ring started talking to him and was trying to force him to put it on.. The rider touched the tree. Thank Eru its vision was limited, so limited in fact that it relied on it horse to sense when people were near but it could sniff and smell and it could feel the presence of the ring especially when it was in use. When the Ringwraith, for that was what it was touched the tree, the very presence of its evil cause all the creatures of the earth to boil out of the ground in an attempt to escape. I watched a great spider come right across Merry's shoulder and he did not say a word. Frodo had taken out the ring and the call of the ring brought his hand closer and closer and caused a growing desire inside of Frodo to put it on.. I held my breath and reached out just a little bit for Sam to come out of the fear that was every where I wanted him to notice what was happening to Frodo. When Sam saw Frodo struggling with some nameless thing, he realized that Frodo needed help, and it was here that Sam reached out his hand and stopped Frodo from putting on the ring. It was at this time that Merry realized that something needed to be done so he took his precious bag of mushrooms an threw them as far as he could to distract what ever that evil presence was. The Ringwraith heard the sound and disappeared. Merry took off running with Pippin rightbehind.  Sam realized that Frodo was not moving and grabbed him and took off running with him in tow. I smiled when Merry threw the mushrooms for I knew how much he loved them,.And  I thought to myself " Silly Hobbit lad, as if Ringwraiths liked mushrooms" 


	6. The Truth Will Out

Chapter 6 The truth will out

Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo ran, they ran so hard and so fast and as far away from that Black Rider as their legs could take them. Their paths lay in the trees, for the trees brought them some safety and cover from that evil thing. They ran until there was no breath left in them.  It was then and only then when they felt it was safe, that they threw themselves to the ground. The breath did not come back to them very fast, but they felt that they could rest in the safety of the trees for a while.  Pippin and Merry knew that what ever that Black thing was, it was like nothing that they had ever seen in the Shire, and though they asked Frodo and Sam what it was, they would not say anything about it.  When they had rested for a while Merry decided that some questions needed answering So Merry took an apple from his pocket and started to eat it. He looked at Frodo and said "Frodo what is going on" 

Frodo had the ring in the palm of his hand and he realized that the ring and that Black rider were part and parcel of one another, and somehow without any sure knowledge, Frodo Realized that that Black rider would never give up, and that it was actively looking for this round piece of metal that he had in his hand. He turned and looked at his cousins and realized that unless he could get them to go home they would be hunted too, and he did not have the heart to tell them that they were in more and more danger with every passing second that they were with him. He looked at Sam, and Sam gave him this look of understanding. He looked at Merry and then Pippin and then back to Merry again. He took a deep breath and said "Merry! Sam and I are going on a trip and you and Merry need to go home!" Merry looked at him and with a very straight face said "Why Frodo…. Pippin and I are also on a trip! Which way are you going?" 

Merry knew there was more to this then he could fathom and he was not going anywhere until he had it figured out. He also knew that no matter what he said Pippin would go along with him, wherever he was going in thought or in deed and Pippin didn't care what the reason was. Frodo looked at Merry and Pointed in the General direction that the town of Bree lay, which was where Gandalf had told him to go. "Well Frodo my dear, Pip and I are going that way too aren't we Pip" Merry looked right at Pippin and gave him a look. Pippin looked at Frodo and Said " Yep ya dinna know that we were going on an adventure for ourselves did ya" Somehow Frodo knew that they were not really telling them the truth, but he did not want to hurt their feelings by calling them liars. He also knew that they were not going to go anywhere, unless it was with him. Frodo knew his cousins and knew that there was a stubborn streak in their blood. He knew this because he had the same stubborn blood flowing through his veins. "Well Frodo my dear you are in Luck for we have decided to go with you and help you out with what ever it is you are doing, and besides four heads are better than one don't cha think?" 

Frodo gave up! He turned and started walking, and besides night was coming and he wanted to put as much distance as he could from himself and those Black riders. Sitting here and arguing with his cousins was not going to help anything. He looked over his shoulder and said to Merry "Well come along if you are going to"? Sam just shook his head and with a grumble on his lips fell right in beside Frodo. I was happy, I knew that all I had to do was to get them together and Merry and Pippin would do the rest. 

Merry and Pippin started after Frodo. It was not to long before the sunset and night started falling fast. I could not help them and all I had to share were the feelings of my heart. I knew that they were in terrible danger.  It was not long before my feelings proved right. As night fell they heard a horrible sound from the distance, the sound of a creature screaming.  What they had heard was the sound of a Ringwraith communicating with the others of it's kind. When the ringwraith screamed, The Hobbits instinctively knew that they were in trouble and started running. Closer and closer grew the sounds. 

They were running toward the road when they stopped for a moment to rest, and Merry came up to Frodo and said: "Frodo that black rider was looking for something or someone" Just at the point Pippin whispered "Get down" for he had spotted a black rider riding down the road that lay in the distance. Frodo looked at Merry and realized that he needed to tell him something. That he needed to tell him the truth. "Merry that black rider is looking for me and something that I am carrying. It is something that Bilbo had, and I inherited. Sam and I are in danger and now so are you". Frodo took a deep breath and continued, " I wanted you to go home so that you would not be in danger with us, now what are we going to do" Merry looked at him and then he looked at Pippin and then at Sam. Then he looked back to Frodo " Frodo we have guessed for along time that you were going to leave the shire" Frodo looked up with a Start. Merry continued, " We had hoped beyond hope that we would know when you planned to go and join Bilbo, but you gave us the slip and caught us unaware. I do not know why we were right there in time to run into you but I tell you this, you will not get rid of us so easy now. At first it was a lark, a desire to go on an adventure with our cousin, but now you are being hunted and we will not leave you. Will we Pippin" Pippin looked at Merry and at Frodo and with a big grin said "you'd have to drag us home tied in a sack if you want us to not follow you now. Besides I have always wanted to go on an adventure, this is going to be fun" Frodo looked at his youngest cousin and just shook his head, Pippin was just so young and so unaware of danger. Well for that matter all the hobbits were not truly aware of what Danger meant. Such was the Nature of a Hobbit. There was an old saying that spoke of this and it was true (Five minutes after a hobbit had the life scared out of him, you would never know it from the way he acted or the way he looked) Frodo looked at Merry and said. "Merry! Sam and I must get to Bree" Merry looked at Frodo and started thinking. He had such a good head on his shoulders, especially when it was turned to something other than mischief. And Merry was the kind of Hobbit that thought well under stress. I smiled to myself and thought _for the most part_. After a minute or two He looked at Frodo and Said "Buckleberry Ferry Follow me" and he took off running, the Hobbit lads running right behind him All of a sudden I was brought up with a start, for Even the wise do not know all things. I realized that my Hobbit Lads were running straight into danger!


	7. A Brothers Fall

Chapter 7 A Brothers fall

Where was Gandalf? That was a question that became preeminent of my mind. I knew that he was going to see Saruman and though I had tried and tried to let him know not to trust him he did not listen. What was there to fear from him Saruman was his Brother? The memories of Gandalf should have prepared him. Long ago Sauron was a Maiar just like Gandalf and Saruman and he fell to the whiles of Melkor. Gandalf was there he should remember. When we, my brothers and sisters and I realized that Saurons part of the song was very black we chose a few of the Lesser Valar those that we call Maiar to come to Middle Earth and help. To be is a force to help keep Sauron from getting too great. We called this band of Brothers the Istari. Thousands of years ago they had come, arriving on ships from over the sea. The people in Middle Earth called them Wizards. Such a silly name for so great a people. Gandalf was always the one that I was drawn to. We had many a long talk about things that grow and the beauty that was found in the world. I had great faith in him when he was chosen, but I knew that I would miss our talks. I also knew that it would be hard on him, for his power would be greatly limited. All he would be able to do would be to guide and use the lesser abilities. There were others that were sent to help but this story is only about two of them, Saruman and Gandalf. 

Long ago Saruman the White had been called to be the head of the council and Galadriel did not like the fact that he would be the so. I think that even then, she of all the rest sensed that something was not quite right with him. Unbeknownst to Gandalf and the others, Saruman had found a Palantir. Oh but I get ahead of myself.

Gandalf was riding straight into danger and I did try to stop him. When he arrived Saruman was waiting for him. I was whispering, "don't tell him" but Gandalf did not hear. Gandalf told him that he had found the ring and who had it in his keeping. This was the one thing that Saruman had desired to know for all the long ages since it was lost. He was always searching for it, but until this day it had eluded him. Inside I could feel his heart soar with glee and I could hear his thoughts. _The one ring will be mine the one ring will be mine._ I am wise but only Eru knows all ends, and until that moment I had not realized where the heart of Saruman truly lay. He told Gandalf many things. That he knew that Sauron was creating a vast army. Gandalf asked him how he knew. Saruman said he had ways and took him to see the Palantir. The Palantir themselves were not evil they were just a way to see in other places. A feeling of dread opened in Gandalf's heart and suddenly he paid head to the warnings that I have given him. He took the cover from Saruman's hand saying that "All the Lost seeing stones have not been accounted for and we do not know who may be watching" and when he placed the cover back on the stone his hand grazed it slightly and he got a flash of Saurons eye. Then he knew, he knew that His Brother had been conversing with Sauron and the thought filled him with dread. Then when Saruman told him that the nine riders were about looking for the one that carried the ring, that they would find the ring and they would kill the one that carried it. It was then that he felt true fear. Fear for Frodo filled his heart.  He loved Frodo and he had set him on a journey with the ringwraiths right behind him. He turned swiftly muttering "Frodo" wanting desperately to get to him. When the doors closed in front of him he turned to the next door and again it closed and so it was until all the doors in the chamber were closed up tight. Saruman then said something that Gandalf could not believe had actually come out of his lips.  He told Gandalf that no one could resist the Will of Sauron. No one? was that not why the two of them had been sent to Middle earth. Did he not remember that they were Maiar and could contend with that creature of pure evil?  Saruman had abandoned reason for madness and he said so to Saruman. Anger pored out of every fiber of Saruman's being and he attacked Gandalf and Gandalf flew through the air pinned to the wall.  The battle was terrible and the more so because these two were brothers in creation. Finally Saruman took Gandalf's staff, the staffs were not the source of their power, but they were the focus to it. Saruman bore down on the downed Istari and sent him spinning round and round, building up momentum and sent him spinning to the top of the tower. 

I was so angry that one of our kind could do such a thing. I wanted to take Saruman and shake him and yell at him. How could he do this? When I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned and looked and there was Varda "It is alright my sister. You knew that it could happen, that they would be tempted by the power. Olorion will be all right for now. Trust in Eru" I stood up and embraced her and started to cry. " But why Varda, Why he was so bright and so beautiful and now there is only one to aid these children in their time of need" My sister stroked my hair and Said "Shuuuussh it is alright the light will win, have faith, my sister have faith" 

My brother was stuck at the top of Orthanc and there was not a way for him to get down. He was subject to the elements and for a brief instant he felt despair. He felt it when he saw what was being bred in the caverns below for he had not lost his vision and he felt it when he saw my beautiful trees being torn down to their death. But he could hear off in the distance the rumblings of the tree shepherds and he knew that soon very soon, if it could just be awoken, that there could be a force that could shake the very foundations of Isengard. And he sat and he waited. Not one bird or beast was close to Isengard so I sent a moth. A Very small creature a moth is, but they could be very useful if one had the wit to use them. I sent that moth straight for Gandalf. And I smiled. He caught the moth and impressed it with to his will and sent it to find the Wind lord. 


	8. The Ferry

Chapter 8 The Ferry

Merry knew that the Buckleberry Ferry was not very far away and he knew that it would be hard for any black monster to cross that large and deep river without a boat or a raft. If they could just make it to the ferry it would be miles before they could find another easier crossing. So they ran. They were getting closer, when out of nowhere there came a black rider right in the middle of them and it headed straight for Frodo. Frodo yelled for them, to run and run they did. Frodo dodged this way and that and everywhere he went there was that great black horse. He was frightened but he kept dodging. 

Merry, Sam and Pippin leaped over a fence that was in their way.  They thought that Frodo was behind them. When they reached the Ferry, Merry yelled for Sam to untie the rope on his side, the rope that held the ferry to the dock. He reached for the long pole that would be used to get the boat to the other side and Pippin untied the other rope. They suddenly realized that Frodo was far behind them and being chased by the black rider. Frodo dodged this way and that way through the trees trying to get ahead of his opponent. I could not stand it any longer, so I reached out my hand ever so much and caused the Ringwraiths horse to stumble just a little bit. This gave Frodo enough time to get clear of his pursuer and he ran. The Lads started screaming "Run Frodo run" and "Frodo" they were terrified because that black rider was just second's away from running Frodo Down. Faster and faster he ran and all the while the great horse was getting nearer. Frodo could see that he was so close to gaining the Ferry and he yelled for them to "Go" so they kicked the raft away from the dock all the while hoping that it would not get too far away for Frodo to reach it. Frodo looked back over his shoulder one last time just as he came to the end of the dock and then he launched himself onto the Ferry and into the arms of Sam. The Black riders horse skidded to a stop right before going over the edge of the dock. They could feel a great anger coming from the rider as he turned and went back up the little slope that led to the road and much to their horror they saw other riders join it. With fear in his voice Frodo asked "How far to the nearest crossing" Merry answered "Twenty miles to the Brandywine Bridge" 

Thank Eru for a time they were safe. But I worried for what lay ahead.


	9. Longshanks

Chapter 9 Longshanks

For a few days after the ferry incident the hobbits felt safer. For hobbits to have felt fear even just once was something that they did not understand. Nor did they understand why they were on edge and looking over their shoulders all the time. I personally though it was a good thing that they felt this way, maybe for just a little while they would be cautious. I knew on the other hand that Hobbits in general, and these hobbits in particular could not maintain that feeling long. Frodo was different though, that fear that was in his heart was still there, and grew stronger and stronger by the hour. Sam, the ever faithful, watched Frodo and did not like how quiet Frodo was getting. He knew that something was wrong but he did not know how to help. So he hovered. If Frodo so much as twitched Sam was right there. Merry and Pippin had already seemingly forgotten the terror from a few days ago and were eager to get to Bree. They had heard about the town of the big people and looked foreword to this adventure. They could even experience new food and drink and thought that it would be a grand affair. 

They did not have far to go to get there and night was falling and then it started raining so they decided to push on and go the rest of the way to the town they could see up ahead. For some reason the closer they go the more leery they felt. Even Merry and Pippin felt it. They kept looking over their shoulders expecting something to jump out at them. Maybe they were learning. There was too much danger all around them and I knew of no other way then to fill their senses with a little caution.

There it was, the town of Bree and its great gates. Everything looked so tall to them and it was a little daunting. They were cold and wet and scared. After looking carefully from the shelter of the woods they braved crossing the road to face the unknown gates and town of Bree. Frodo pounded on the gates and they could hear a grumbley kind of voice on the other side. Then they saw a little window above their heads open then close, and another window open right at the level of Frodo's face. "What do you want?" said the gatekeeper 

"We are heading to the Prancing pony" 

The gatekeeper opened the door looking at the hobbits up and down. Frodo did not like being looked at in this manner and he did not like just how large this man looked in the gloomy wet night.

Hobbits! Four hobbits! What business brings you to Bree?" The gatekeeper was a curious chap and had never seen the like of four hobbits away from their nice warm hobbit holes on a dreadful night like this.

All of a sudden Frodo got angry. He was wet and tired and had never been so scared in his life and how dare this man question him. "We wish to stay at the in and our business is our own!" 

Merry and Pippin and Sam had never seen Frodo snap at anyone so they just looked at him as if he has sprouted a tail. 

The gatekeeper was taken aback "All right young sir. I meant no offense. It is my job to ask questions after nightfall. There is talk of strange folk abroad, and ya can't be too careful." Actually the gatekeeper thought it was very strange to see four hobbits out in the wet and cold. But he let them pass

My four Hobbits had just entered the world of men and it was a very large world, full of men that were twice their height and did not look very friendly. The hobbits felt lost and the surrounding world was so different from anything they had experienced. Hobbits hated their dwellings to be more than one storey off the ground and there was no place here reminded of their nice hobbit holes. This world was a very frightening place.  They had no idea where to go so they just kept walking hoping in all this confusing to find the Prancing Pony.  The large folk were rude too one even belched in their faces, and if they were not careful they would have been ruin down by the large horses and carts. Sam was thinking, that Gandalf or no Gandalf this was no place for Four Hobbits and there was a larger part of him that wanted to take Frodo and go home. But he knew that he couldn't. Then they spotted it, the large sign with the large pony and the words the Prancing Pony. Frodo felt relieved. He would meet gandalf and everything would be better. Merry and Pippin were excited inns meant drink and food they rubbed their hands in anticipation. 

They opened the door and there was sound all around them and it felt very loud and the counter was over their heads. Frodo looked up and said, "Excuse me" with very little hope of being heard in the all the din. A large cheery face looked over the counter and said "Good evening little masters! If you are seeking accommodation then we've got some nice cozy hobbit sized rooms available Mr. uh."  Frodo felt a little afraid, Gandalf had told him to not use the name Baggins once he left the shire. So after thinking for a moment he said "Underhill, my names Underhill" Barliman Butterbur (for that was who the innkeeper was) had the feeling that this hobbit was not telling him the truth, but it was not any of his business so he let it pass "Underhill hmmm. Merry and Pippin just looked at Frodo and could not believe that he had just told a lie, but they figured he must have a good reason. Frodo needed to find Gandalf so he continued " we are friends of Gandalf the Grey could you tell him that we have arrived" Butterbur seemed genuinely confused "Gandalf hum gandalf ohhhhhh I remember elderly chap pointy hat…I have not seen him for about 6 months" Frodo felt as if he had been kicked in the teeth. Gandalf said he would be here, where was he?. Frodo turned to his friends and they just looked at him, worried expressions across their faces. Sam was almost angry "What do we do now" Frodo just shook his head. Barliman got one of his servants, a very stout hobbit to show then to their rooms. After they had settled in they realized that they were very hungry so they went down into the commons room. They found a table and sat at it but it was so large that it made them feel like children. They ordered food and the more they sat there the uneasier they became; well at least Sam and Frodo felt that way. Frodo was sitting there worried but not wanting to show it and Sam was angry. All that he could think of was that Gandalf promised to be here to help Frodo and he was nowhere in site. Frodo heard him Grumbling and turned to him and said "It's all right Sam he will show up you'll see" Merry and Pippin were having fun. Pippin had just discovered that his favorite drink came in a larger size and was sitting at the counter investigating that fact.  Merry was sitting at the table with Frodo and Sam nursing his new found drink in front of him. Sam started getting bothered. There was a tall man over in the corner smoking a pipe that could not seem to take his eyes off of Frodo. Could he be one of those black riders? Was Frodo in Danger? "Frodo that man over there has done nothing but stare at you the whole time we have been here" Frodo looked where Sam had pointed and saw him, or rather saw his eyes behind his hood his eyes reflected the light from his pipe. Butterbur was coming through and Frodo Stopped him and asked "That man in the corner, who is he?" Butterbur turned and looked and took a deep breathe " I don't rightly know except he is one of those rangers, Dangerous folk they are wandering the wild, what his right name is I couldn't say but around he's called Strider" I had seen him there in the Corner, this child of Hope, and I for the first time felt that there was a chance for my hobbit lads to get to safety. Gandalf and Strider had been friends for along time and Gandalf had sent him to this place to watch out for Frodo and Sam. I had no idea how he was going to gain their trust but I am sure he would find away.

Pippin was at the counter having a grand time but the ale had loosened his tongue too much. They men found out that he was from the Shire and had a few questions for him mostly about Bilbo so they asked him if he knew of a Baggins. In the meantime the ring started calling to Frodo, it was always trying to get him to put it on. Frodo was lost in a cloud of thought when all of a sudden he heard Pippin say "Sure I know a Baggins, Frodo Baggins that's him right over there" Frodo jumped up with a start, didn't Pippin remember that he was going by a different name… oh that fool of a took would ruin everything Frodo ran over to where Pippin was to get him to shut up but when he grabbed him he tripped and fell down and the ring flew up in the air, and when Frodo tried to catch it the ring slipped right down on his finger, Frodo disappeared, the crowd gasped. And Strider in the corner felt a moment of dread.  I felt it too for I knew that Now THEY would come.  

Frodo could not believe that the ring was on his finger, how did it get there. He did not like the world he saw with the ring on. He felt the presence of a great eye that was searching for him. All he wanted to do was to get the ring off of his finger and he tugged but the ring did not want to come off, so he tugged again, only harder and finally it come off of his finger, Once he got it off the world returned to normal and Frodo was much relieved to see that no on had noticed him. He took a deep breath, suddenly he felt someone lift him up and slam him into the wall. "You draw far too much attention to yourself… Mr. Underhill" Frodo looked up, it was the man from the corner Strider then took him and threw him up the stairs. Frodo was terrified ,what was this man going to do to him. Strider opened a door and threw him into a room Frodo went sliding across the floor. He was frightened. "What do you Want" Strider walked over to the candles and put them out "I want a little more caution out of you, that is no trinket you carry" Now Frodo was really frightened this man knew " I carry nothing" Strider looked at him "Indeed I can avoid being seen if I want to, but to disappear entirely that is a rare gift" Frodo could not believe this "Who are you" Strider was angry "Are you frightened" Frodo looked at him and said "Yes" Strider got close to him and said "not nearly frightened enough for I know what hunts you"

Merry Pippin and Sam had seen Frodo disappear and then in a few moments they noticed him reappear and just as they were about to go to him they saw a large man dressed in Black travel worn clothes grab Frodo and throw him into the wall and then they saw him throw Frodo up the stars. That made them angry they started running for the stairs, grabbing what ever they could find as a weapon. Sam was so angry No man was going to hurt Frodo not while he had breath in his body. Pippin had grabbed a Stool and Merry had grabbed a chair. They burst through the room and there he was sword drawn. Sam had his fists doubled up "I'll have at you Longshanks" he was shaking he was so angry. Strider resheathed his sword and said you have a Stout heart little Hobbit you can no longer wait for the wizard, they are coming". I smiled but Sam was not done. The fact that this man had sheathed his sword made him angrier in fact. He was just bristling with fury. Frodo looked at him and smiled, then he looked at the man and somehow he was not frightened of him any more, he may look foul but there was something inside that made Frodo want to trust him. "It's Okay Sam, this is Strider" Strider looked at him in surprise " Strider did not hurt me but he did make a good point about caution" Sam still had not calmed down. "Well if it is caution he wants then he can just go…. now" Strider looked at Sam and got this little smile on his face " I am not here to hurt Frodo Sam, I am here to help you. There are Dark and terrible things that are pursuing you, They are coming for the ring." Frodo looked at him and asked, "How do you know this" Strider got a terrible look of pain on his face " I have had dealings with these creatures" Sam felt a moment of compassion for the look of pain that passed Striders face. "Who are you and how do you know so much of our Business" "They call me Strider Sam and as for how I know, Gandalf told me. He bid me watch for two hobbits that would be getting here soon, though I see that there are more of you than that" He looked at Merry and Pippin. I suspect that these two are the infamous cousins Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took" Pippin and Merry Looked up at him with a start. Merry could not contain himself any longer and said " How did you know that, I think there is more to you than you seem and you don't frighten me anymore" Frodo looked at him and said " You do not scare me either like one of the Black riders do, you have something about you that makes me want to trust you and I suspect if you wanted to hurt us you would have already done it. I believe that you are a friend of Gandalf's, do you know where he is" Strider looked troubled. " I thought Gandalf would be here by now and my heart tells me that he is in danger. First thing I need you to bring all of you things to this room, my heart tells me that you would be safer here and we are going to fix your beds to look as if you were sleeping in them." Merry looked at him with a question on his Lips "Why what ever for" "Meriadoc you will just have to trust me in this".  That is just what they did, they brought their things to Striders room, though they did not know why, and then they fixed their bed so that the beds would looked as if they were sleeping. Merry and Pippin thought that it was silly. Sam still did not trust this man and Frodo just had a slightly amused look whenever he looked at his cousins and their reactions to Strider. Frodo did not know why he trusted Strider but I did. Strider was the one person that they could trust, he thought they were very foolish and he knew about what Frodo was carrying. Strider thought the Hobbits were foolish children that were going to get them selves hurt unless he did as Gandalf bade him to do, and take care of them. Watching their antics in the common room down below had done nothing to change his opinion. The black riders would hurt them in more ways than he cared to think of and what Frodo was carrying was too important to be lost because of Hobbit foolishness. Yes he would guard them but when they were safe he had a few words he wanted to say to them about caution.  With the night came danger and they were coming for the ring.

The ringwraiths had felt it when Frodo put on the ring and it drew them like a beacon. When he had taken it off there was, for a time, enough of the rings energy left to tell them where to go. They could no longer feel it but they knew that he was in Bree. So they rode hard. They must get the ring for their master.


	10. Fear in the Night

Chapter 10 Fear in the night

It was deep in the night. All was quite in Bree. Aragorn sat by the window looking out. The hobbits were all asleep except for Frodo. Frodo sat in the near dark looking at Aragorn. And wondered who he was, and why he was here in the room where the others slept. So much had happened that Frodo did not understand.  At First Frodo was frightened of him but now he did not feel that way now. There was an air about Strider that made Frodo trust him and this feeling was beyond rhyme or reason. But it was the truth. Aragorn was almost as still as a statue, the only movement was his soft breathing. "Strider why are you here" Aragorn looked at Frodo with a start as a man shaken out of deep thought. " I am here to help you Frodo" Strider said quietly. " But Why Strider, I would like to know why"  "Frodo all of my long life I have fought the dark and you are also fighting the Dark, but you cannot fight that which pursues you, I can help I know who they are and I know their numbers, and I will protect you and your comrades to the best of my ability, That is what I do, That is who I am"  

All of a sudden the quiet was rent with the screech of terror. The Ringwraiths were coming. Aragorn sat up with a start and gestured quiet to Frodo. Sam woke up with a start and started to say something. Frodo laid his hand upon Sam's leg and said "Shuuussh". There was another screech. Pippin woke up, And then Merry Woke. There was so much tension in the room, and the tension came from fear of that which made that sound. They heard a crash and then the sound of horse's hooves. The Ringwraiths were outside of the inn and then they heard the door burst open from down below. The Wraiths were in the inn. And there were sounds coming from the rooms where the hobbits were supposed to be and more of the terrible sounds rent the air. Their screeches were ones of anger. Frodo was afraid but he also felt a strange calmness inside. "What are they Strider?" Aragorn sounded sad "They were once men! Great Kings of men! Then Sauron the deceiver, gave to them nine rings of power, Blinded by their greed they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will." Strider took a breath " They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths neither living or dead, at all times they feel the presence of the ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you" The Hobbits and Strider could hear the sounds change and they could feel that the ringwraiths were even more angry than before. It was as if all in the room were holding their breath, afraid that some thing that they would do would draw the ringwraiths to them. The screams were horrible and Pippin and Merry put their hands to their ears. Finally they heard the ringwraith down in the courtyard mount their horses and with a scream ride away. They did not really start breathing in the room until the sounds drifted away in the distance. Strider finally took his eyes away from the window and his hand relaxed for all that long night he had gripped his sword ready to use it if the need arose.  He looked at Frodo wondering if Frodo would understand what he needed to say. "Frodo when that ring slipped on your finger this night, it called the wraiths. They are drawn to the power of the ring when it is on your finger. Do not put it on not matter what, for when you do you are in their world and I can not protect you" Frodo nodded in understanding and with the light from the fire. Strider could see tears fall down Frodo's face. "Get yourself some rest all of you. I will stand guard until morning. We will leave with the dawns light"


	11. Day after Dark

Chapter 11 Day after dark

I sat and watched all through the night with Strider though he knew it not. The dawn came bright and clear. The hobbits woke with sounds of a commotion from the lower level of the Inn. They quickly got dressed and went downstairs to see what all of the noise was all about. The loudest noise was coming from around the rooms that the hobbits would have been in. They looked at what was left of their room. The door was off its hinges and the room was a total mess. The beds and Bedding were slashed and strewn about the room. The Hobbits as one unit shuddered; they did not want to know what would have been their fate if they had not listened to Strider. Butterbur was falling all over himself apologizing profusely " I am so sorry little masters, this has never happened in my inn before, In fact it has never happened in Bree before. Now we have your room destroyed and the door knocked off its hinges and the front door of the inn is the same way. Were any of you hurt Little Masters" Frodo assured him that they were just fine and in fact had not even been in the room when it happened. Butterbur was still very visibly upset. "I saw them young sirs, they were tall terrible men dressed in black I couldn't move for love nor money when they came bursting through my door, in fact it was many hours before I could move at all. Oh I have never seen the like" The hobbits all felt bad for him but right at the moment, they needed to find Strider, so they again told Butterbur that they were fine and told him they had to go but they would be back. They ran back up the stair and found Strider still sitting in the same chair as he was sitting in the night before. "Strider you should have seen the room everything was slashed and broken," said a very excited Merry. Strider looked at him and all he said was " It is done Merry, they are gone and so we must need be, Frodo I want you and Pippin to pack up your things, Merry I want you to go find provisions enough for several days and make sure the things you get are easy to pack, Sam I want you to come with me. I think that we may need to find a pony that we can use to carry our things. We need to be as unencumbered as we can be." Strider was very surprised that he got immediate action from all of the Hobbits with not one argument in the bunch. Sam put his weskit on and looked askance at him as if to say " Well I am ready how about you" What he did not realize was that the Hobbits were still in too much shock to argue. That would most defiantly come later if I knew my hobbits. I hoped that Strider enjoyed the calm before the Storm.

Sam and Strider went out of the inn looking for a horse or pony that they could use but there did not seem to be one in all of Bree. It seems that all of the Horses in the town had been stolen or scared away.  Strider was not pleased this would only mean more delays from his intended early start. But there was nothing to be done about it. They had just about given up in finding one when Nob, one of the Hobbits at the inn told them that a man named Bill Ferny might have one. But Nob warned Strider that he would no doubt raise the price if he knew they really wanted it. Strider knew Bill Ferny and did not trust him at all and he had suspicions about his "Friends" but they needed to have something to help them carry the provisions that they would need. And Strider knew that he would not have time to find food for the Hobbits in the wild so they needed to take as much food as they could. They walked down the lane to where Ferny lived and he was there waiting for them. He was an ill favored man, that for some reason made Sam mad just to hear him Talk "So you are looking for a horse oh stick O nought Strider well I may have something that will fit the bill." Bill Ferny's voice was a grating kind of voice that set the hackles rising up on Sam's neck He led them around to the side of his house and what Sam saw instantly brought tears to his eyes. There was a horse there or at least it should have been a horse but it was all skin and bones and Sam knew that this man had been starving him. Sam doubled up his fists and would have attacked Bill Ferny but Strider put a hand on his shoulder and said quietly "It will be okay Sam" Strider looked at the man and felt much the same way that Sam felt but he did not show it. " How much do you want for him?" Strider asked. Bill Ferny did not expect this especially after seeing the reaction of the Hobbit "Well I was thinking 15 silver pennies". At this statement Sam started sputtering. And again Strider put a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Ferny this horse is not that far from death but I am in a generous mood and I will give you 12 silver pennies for him" Ferny looked at Strider and started to give him an argument then he looked in Striders eyes, and Ferny knew that death was waiting there should he try any thing. He looked at the pony and he looked at the man with danger in his eyes and decided to take what he was offered. He still he felt smug because he knew that is was much more than he would ever get if the horse died. Sam could not believe that Strider was willing to pay that much for a thin half starved creature but Sam was glad for he knew that he would soon have this pony in better shape in no time. I smiled at Sam's love for all living things and I also knew that it was because Strider loved horses, and had a respect for all living things, and he wanted to try to save this horse, and that was the reasons he was willing to pay so much for this poor creature. I had all intentions of helping the horse recover I knew that love and good food would do wonders for "Bill" for that was what Sam decided to call him. .

So they took Bill back to the Prancing Pony. Strider went up to the room and found that Frodo and Pippin were all done with the packing so he told them to go downstairs and meet their new companion. By the time they got downstairs they found that Merry had joined Sam and was that they both were looking Bill over. " Strider what are we going to do with this pony". Strider looked thoughtfully at the hobbits. "Well gentlemen we are going to pack things upon his back, nothing too heavy mind you, at least until he gets some weight on him, but something tells me that it won't be long before he looks better, with Sam's help here" and I thought to myself _And with my Help Strider my dear and with my help_

 Strider gave the hobbits some time to eat their breakfast and then the told them that they needed to be on the road. So they packed the food that Merry had brought and it truly was not too heavy for Bill, for he was a stout pony for all the abuse that he had suffered at the hands of Ferny.  Bill was already enjoying the ministrations of Sam and the other hobbits they had already given him good food and treats. Merry had even given the pony one of his precious apples.  Once they were all packed Strider told them "Well Gentlemen we must be off, This has already taken more time than I wished and I feel that there are nosy eyes that will watch us and try to figure out our direction, so let us be off" They walked back the way that the Hobbits had taken the night before and they saw that the gates of Bree were also off their hinges and they wondered what had happened to the gate keeper but he was no where in sight. That worried them a little but there was nothing to be done about it. There were people watching them and it was a little uncomfortable to have gathered so much attention Sam was eating an Apple when he Spotted Bill Ferny leaning on his fence. Ferny was deriding them to some other ill kempt men and making fun of them for having spent so much on a "skin and bones horse" and all the anger that that Sam had felt at the treatment of a defenseless animal came out and he threw the apple he had been eating right at Ferny and Ferny went down sputtering. Strider looked at Sam very sternly but as he turned away Frodo noticed that he had a slight smile on his face. 

They went through the gate and down the road but as soon as they had gone far enough from the town Strider turned from the road and started to cut across country. Taking a path that took them up the high hills outside of Bree, They had been traveling for several hours before the hobbits even started questioning where the were going and where exactly Strider was taking them.  And then they started wondering a few other things also.. Frodo noticed about this time that Merry had come along side of him and obviously wanted to ask him a question. "Frodo how do we know that Strider is a friend of Gandalf's?" Frodo thought about this for a second and he thought about the fact that Strider had already saved their lives at least once. So he turned to Merry and said " Merry we are just going to have to trust him" Merry was not so sure about that, but if Frodo thought so well then he best leave it be for now. But he had one more question "But Frodo where is he taking us" Apparently Strider had very good hearing and decided to respond to Merry's question "Into the Wild" at hearing that Sam blurted out "But where are we going" They heard Strider reply "To Rivendell Master Gamgee, to Rivendell" Sam could not believe it. And fairly shouted for Joy "We are going to see the elves"  


	12. Journey to Weathertop

Chapter 12 Journey to Weathertop

They had been walking for several hours when Pippin noticed a lack. He went up to Merry and told him of it 

"Merry" 

"Yes Pippin"

"I'm Hungry, we haven't had second breakfast"

Frodo and Sam heard him and they stopped Strider was up ahead of them still walking The other agreed with Pippin and they all decided that now would be a good time to eat after all they had indeed not had their usual fare of food. _I knew what was coming but It so made me want to smile._ They were getting out their cooking gear when Strider noticed that they were not behind him. He turned and he looked back at them 

"Gentlemen" The all looked at him "We do not stop until Nightfall"

Pippin's eyes got so wide at Striders statement

"But what about breakfast"

Strider gave him a look "You have already had it"

Pippin looked like he had been struck down by something he could not comprehend " We had one breakfast but what about Second breakfast"

Strider just looked at him and turned away

Merry looked at the departing Strider and realized that they were not going to get any more food to eat, he looked at Pippin "I don't think he knows about Second Breakfast Pip" Pippin looked positively shocked That was impossible everyone knew about Second breakfast. then an appalling thought occurred to him " What about elevensies, lunch, tea, supper, dinner he knows about those doesn't he" Merry just shook his head " I wouldn't count on it" Frodo and Sam just looked resigned and a little amused at the younger Hobbits anguish but there was nothing to be done about it. All of a sudden an apple appeared out of the sky headed in Pippins general direction. Merry caught it and handed it to Pippin. Pippin looked bewildered. Then a second apple appeared and hit Pippin right on the head and he looked all around, not at first realizing that Strider was the purveyor of these apples. Merry and Sam and Frodo just chuckled to themselves and continued after Strider. Pippin felt like his whole world was coming to an end. He started mumbling to himself " No second breakfast, no lunch, nothing but apples to last the day, how can I survive" Over and over again. 

They traveled for most of the day and the as night was falling Strider told them it was time to make camp. The four hobbits were exhausted and just dropped to the ground. They had never had such a day; they had walked hard and fast with out their usual hobbit provisions. After they had rested for a while they got up and gathered wood for a fire and Sam took out his cooking gear and started to cook. Strider helped get the fire started but then he went over and sat under a tree and just looked at the path ahead. He did not talk to the hobbits. His mind seemed a million miles away. It was not too long before their meal was done. Merry took a plate over for Strider. And then he asked him if he could ask a question. Strider looked at him and said "Yes" Merry went on "Strider how long are we going to be on this journey to Rivendell". "Strider thought for a minute and told him "I do not know if the road has been measured from the forsaken Inn a days journey east of Bree, Some say it was so far and others say otherwise. It is a strange road. I know it would take me 12 days of travel from Weathertop and that is still 5 more days from where we now stand" Merry Looked at him with his mouth open. " Now Meriadoc I think you should eat and then take your rest, for we still have a long way to go before we reach Rivendell" 

The hobbits and Strider traveled for many days, each day like the first. It was long and tiring going up hill and dale, and they even had spent a day going through what Strider called the midgewater Marshes. The hobbits were miserable that day and were quite sure there were more midges than marsh. They now traveled over an undulating ridge that rose almost a thousand feet into the sky; it was very tiring.. But still they went on day after day. It was on their 6th day out from Bree that Strider stopped and pointed to a hill in a distance that had ruins upon it. That is the Great Watch Tower of Amon Sûl what men now call Weathertop, we shall camp there for the night." They kept walking through the rest of the day and then they climbed the hill of the place called Weathertop. When they got to the top the hobbits threw themselves to the ground. They were very tired poor things. Strider came up to them; he had a bundle in his hands. "Gentlemen I have something for you. Before I got to Bree I wandered at the edge of the old forest and while I was there I ran into an old friend his name is Iarwain Ben-adar, though people call him by the name of Tom Bombadil. He stopped me and handed me this bundle and said "I have these things for you and something tells me that you may need them on your journey" I looked at him but he is not a great one to ask questions of and he did not explain over much, But I have reason to trust him. So I took this bundle and now I give you what it holds.." Strider knelt down and opened up the bundle and handed it contents to the Hobbits. "These are knives that came for the barrows of the old Forest and they were once used by the men of Westernesse. They are just about the right size for Hobbit swords. Something tells me that Bombadil is right and that you will have use of these before our journey is done. Now, I want you to stay here, I am going to scout around and see if I can see any danger" The hobbits looked at the swords (for that is what they were to the Hobbits) that Strider had given them They were long and leaf shaped and very sharp and they were of a wondrous workmanship. Damasked with serpentine forms place upon them in red and gold. These Swords gleamed when they had taken them out of their scabbards_. Iarwain was one of those that listened very well he and I were friends of old and it did not take much for me to suggest that these Swords needed to be given to Strider. Iarwain was one of the oldest walkers of this land he came before all other creatures came here and he was a Great watcher and guardian of the land that he dwells in. There is much to tell of him but this story is not about him. _ Strider watched them examine the swords for a minute and then he left them and my blood ran cold for I suddenly could feel a great fear and knew that they were coming. The Ringwraiths were coming to Weathertop.


	13. the Depth of Darkness

There is no helping it this is going to be a longer chapter. I tried to split it up and it did not work

********************************************************************************

Chapter 13 The Depth of Darkness 

Oh How I hate the dark. I hate it with a passion unbridled even by my great love for Eru. Down through the depths of time, from the beginning of that terrible note of discord, that note that was created by my fallen brother, He who's name we do not speak. I have hated it. Down through all the long depths of time until now that feeling passes to these lost souls that powers desire has destroyed. They have no thought or will except through Sauron, and their whole being is all totally given to the searching of the one Ring of power.  Now this beloved hobbit child stands in the way of their foul purpose and without help the ring will devour his spirit and make it an unholy match for the dark riders soulless selves. And now they were near, so close that I could almost feel their dark breath upon my skin.

Frodo was exhausted from the evil of the ring and he threw himself to the ground and was almost immediately fast asleep. The other lads gave no thought to anything except the hollow feeing in their stomachs and they thought it was a good time to cook. So they lit a fire and put on their pots to cook a meal. Sam had thought that a good meal would do Frodo some good. I do not think that they realized that lighting a fire was not a very good thought. They did not realize that even a small fire could be seen for miles and that it would serve as a beacon to tell anyone that cared to see "Here I am" They made their tatties and sausage and nice crispy bacon and their little bits of tomatoes. The smell brightened their hearts and the taste made the juices grow in their bellies If Strider had been there he would not have let that fire be lit but he was not here. He had felt a real need to see how close the enemy was, and that he knew, would take some time. He had no idea that their bellies would over rule their common sense. Oh what am I saying? Hobbits have no fear that sticks to their hearts and souls and it would take so much more for them to learn caution. I only hope that they did not learn at the expense of lives. My foolish hobbit children! 

_"Frodo wake up" I whispered in his ear "Frodo love, wake up evil approaches_" I felt him stir and whispered again until he woke enough to smell what was on the fire and awake enough so that he could see that there was a fire where it should not be. He saw the Light and turned to look  "What are you doing" he screamed at them " Merry said " Tomatoes, Sausage and nice crispy bacon" He was please with himself and thought that Frodo would be also and then Sam chimed in  "We saved some for you Mr. Frodo" Frodo quickly scrambled to his feet and ran over to the fire. He knew that it was a terrible mistake to make a fire in this place. Frodo yelled at them "Put it out you fools Put it out." And he put out the fire with his feet. Sam and Merry and Pippin did not know what to make of this behavior of Frodo's. All they were trying to do was have a nice meal, in a quiet time and now to add to it Pippin was upset, Frodo had gotten ash in his tomatoes. Then they heard the screams of the Ringwraiths and it sound far too close. They ran and looked around the base of Amon Sul and then they saw them, there were evil things approaching. 

Strider was a distance away when he heard the screams and knew that the hobbits were in danger and he started running. He could smell wood smoke on the wind and realized that the hobbits had made a fire and called the ringwraiths to where they were. "Oh foolish Foolish Hobbits" was all he thought as he ran. He knew that he would need to have a moment to kindle a fire for the ringwraiths were afraid of it. That and His sword where the only weapons that he had.  But would he have time. 

In the meantime the hobbits had seen their danger approaching and grabbed the swords that Strider had given them. Frodo motioned for them to go up higher into the center of the tower remains. Now they were frightened. The Ringwraiths were coming and they were alone and trapped and they did not know what to do. So the placed themselves back to back. They did not know where to watch or where the Ringwraiths would come from. The ringwraiths were projecting all that was in their evil spirits ahead of them and the little hollow on the hill was full of terror. Strider was still not quite close enough But maybe if  I could for one brief instant slow time , and maybe it would be enough to give him time to here and to be able to kindle a fire the Wraiths were afraid of fire. Time seemed so slow to them that stood in terrors shadow "where were they" This was the thought on all their minds.  Frodo saw them first before his comrades, the Witch King was the first to top the tower he could not quite see them but he could smell them, for the hobbits were nothing but fear at this moment and fear has a bitter smell and it brought pleasure to his undead heart.. The Hobbits, each of them were praying to Eru to give them strength and Praying that Strider would come to help them. They felt the Fear that was in Frodo as he caught the first sight of evil. They formed ranks, Sam was in the front, and then Merry and Pippin and they had placed themselves right in front of Frodo to protect him. Closer and closer the Ringwraiths came for now all five for that was all there were. All that there were in the hollow of Amon Sul. Where was the other four? The Ringwraiths drew their swords. They towered over the Little Hobbits even taller that most men. For the Undead Kings had been tall even when they were part of the living world. They bore down on my Hobbits. Sam, brave Sam jumped out in Front and Screamed defiance at them,  they were going to get at Frodo only by going through him "Back you devils" The Wraiths laughed and slapped him aside they did not even bother to kill  him, that would come later and then they would enjoy the death screams of these miserable creatures. They were after better prey. Sam flew and hit a wall. I checked he was fine just a little wind was knocked out of him. Then Merry and Pippin as one moved and placed themselves right in front of Frodo. I was so proud of them but I knew that it was no use. The Wraiths just knocked them aside as if they were a Hobbit Childs rag dolls.  Now it was just Frodo and The Five and the came step by step closer and closer to Frodo. Frodo forgot who he was, for now he was fear. He stepped backwards and the sword dropped from his fingers and he knew it not. He stepped back as fast as he could and then he stumbled. The ring began to chant and the wraiths voices were now a part of the rings speech and Frodo heard and answered by taking the ring out. The ring chanted for Frodo to put the ring on and it would protect him_, I whispered to him "no"._ The fear that was present was so much stronger. Frodo looked at the ring and then at the wraiths and he crawled backwards. Until he could crawl no further, his back was against a wall. The fear was mounting the closer the wraiths came to him. He could stand it no longer_. I whispered on the wind Oh Strider Hurry! _I could not stop him. Frodo put on the ring.

Frodo was in their world now. It was a world of shadows but now he could see the twisted wraiths as they appeared in the shadow world. Tall twisted parody's of men and they laughed at Frodo, for now they could see him. He was nothing; they could see the ring upon his finger. The witch king came closer until he was standing right on top of Frodo, all the while reaching for the ring. The ring was sliding off of Frodo's finger coming to the desire of the Wraith and Frodo was fighting with every ounce of his strength. He was fighting both the Ringwraiths desire and the desire of the ring. Closer and closer the Witch king came and just as he was about to touch Frodo's finger, I gave Frodo just a little more strength, it was all I could do and Frodo pulled his hand to himself. The Witch King stepped back and then he grew angry. How dare this puny mortal defy him He had broken greater men then this little insignificant halfling? How dare he! He would take the ring and this creature would scream for ten thousand years begging for mercy. The witch King had in his hands a weapon that would turn this creature into one like them, one that they could play with. His anger was great He stabbed Frodo aiming for his heart, but I turned the blade just at the last instant and the knife sunk deep into Frodo's shoulder. And there was Frodo skewered like a butterfly pinned like a human child's experiment. Frodo could not move the pain was too great. The witch King moved so slowly to take the ring, he moved slowly knowing that Frodo could not fight him and the slowness of his movement would cause more pain to Frodo not knowing when he would finally reach the ring and tear it from Frodo's Grasp.  Then when all hope had failed Strider came, He came with sword and flame. Strider could see the Ringwraith bent over something and he could hear screams from a great distance. He beat back the Ringwraith and begun the battle with those dark creatures. For one instant he looked for the hobbits. But he only saw a few of them out of the corner of his eye. Where was Frodo? Frodo could see a dark shape carrying flame and that shape made the terrible king leave him. With the last ounce of strength that Frodo possessed he pulled the ring from his hand and Screamed.


	14. Struggles from within

Chapter 14 Struggles from Within                                                                                                                

Frodo was screaming. He had been stabbed in the shoulder by one of the blades of the Nazgul. It was a burning that did not seem to quit. Sam had heard Frodo scream as if from a great distance but he could not see him. Then all of a sudden Strider appeared carrying a flaming torch and brandishing his sword. Then Frodo appeared and he was screaming and blood was flowing from his shoulder. Sam dodged one of the Ringwraiths and ran to Frodo's side. As he ran Sam saw Strider setting the Ringwraiths robes on fire. He knelt down at Frodo's side and Frodo Looked at him and Said "Oh Sam" Sam was worried he did not like all that blood and how Frodo had said his name as if he were slipping away. About this time Merry and Pippin showed up and they too knelt down beside Frodo. Sam peeled back Frodo's shirt and saw a gaping wound caused by a sword or a knife he did not know which. Merry handed him a Handkerchief so that he could stop some of the bleeding. Frodo was in so much pain that he was not making much sense to the Hobbits. "I should not have listened, they were terrible, Tall kings, crowns hummm terrible" "Shuuuush Mister Frodo it will be okay shhhhshs" Merry and Pippin were crying. All you could see from Sam were the tears that fell down his cheek. 

Strider was fighting the wraiths and whenever he could he was setting their robes on fire. He could not kill them but by burning the robes he was destroying the very substance that knit their undead forms together. With out the robes they did not have enough substance to cause much harm. You had to be all-together to wield a sword. For one brief instant Strider almost fell when a particularly good blow flew from one of the Ringwraiths swords but Strider recovered and waved his torch and the Ringwraith flew with a scream over the side of Amon Sul. 

"What are we going to do Sam" Said Merry and Pippin almost at the same instant. Sam just shook his head and said "I don't know, I just don't know, I have never seen anything of the likes of this" Frodo was in so much pain and I could not tell him that it was worse than anything that they could think of.

Strider had defeated all but one of the Ringwraiths and in one final blow he threw the torch and the Ringwraith fled all a flame. He checked to make sure that there were not  more of them about, for there had only been five here and there were nine black riders. He did not know where the other four were. He turned and looked to see where the Hobbits were and he saw then over in the corner huddled as one mass over something. As he got closer he could see that it was Frodo that they were huddled before. Sam saw him coming and yelled for him "Strider" Strider ran and knelt down and touched Frodo's forehead "It is Okay Sam I am here, Oh Frodo what has happened to you." He saw the blood and he took the handkerchief away and saw the wound, it was already red, and burning with a fire that Strider was afraid would consume Frodo from the inside out. He covered the wound and put a hand on Sam's Shoulder in comfort. Then he looked around to see if there was anything that he could see that could have caused this wound. It was not a normal wound that much he could tell, and it was not caused by a sword. He got up and looked near and then he saw it, a knife. He picked it up with a shudder and turned and looked at the Hobbits with sadness in his eye. "This is not good, this wound was made by a Morgul Blade" just as he said that the blade that he held in his hand disintegrated and all that Strider held now was a handle with no blade. " This blade is made to work into a person and cause them to become a wraith, I think though that this wound was meant for his heart not his shoulder. Something turned this blade and saved Frodo from immediate death. Merry and Pippin I want you to get all the firewood that you can. There is a large stack over there just out of eyesight. I want you to make a very large fire" Sam looked at him and Sam was angry "Do something Strider make Frodo better, why do we need a fire?" Strider looked at Sam " Sam I want a large fire for several reasons. One, I want Frodo to be kept warm, he is getting cold and warmth is important, two I want you to get some hot water so that you can bath his wound with it and three I want you to stay by this fire and do not budge, any of you. I need to check and see if there are anymore of the Wraiths hanging about and no matter what, I need to make sure that they are far away" Strider Looked at Sam with something akin to sorrow on his face. "I am sorry Sam this is my fault! I did not want a fire earlier because I did not want them to be able to find us but I did not tell you. So you built a fire in ignorance and it drew them to you. Now I want a large fire because they fear fire, and they will stay away or at least we can hope so. Frodo needs to be kept warm. I will be back" Strider got up and Sam grabbed his Hand as if to say don't go "Sam it will be okay I will be back, now take care of Frodo" Strider walked off, Merry came up to Sam and said "where is he going" Sam looked at him "He is going to see if there are any more of those black things around" Pippin had the wood ready and was lighting the fire. It blazed into a brilliant flash of flame. Already it cheered their hearts a little " Merry, get a pot and put some water on to boil. There is a little fall of water just over there" Sam pointed at one of the statues that was a few feet away. Sam looked at Frodo, he was unconscious and mumbling in delirium, Sam was scared and he was thinking "this is not right; Frodo should not be going through this"._ I for one agreed with Sam. I gathered myself to my feet. I had had enough, I would go there and take care of him I would scoop him up in my arms and take that ring and destroy it myself. I turned and Manwe was standing there. "And what would you do Yavanna take their free will away from them, would you lessen their struggle and dim the light that is within each of them even the youngest. I love them also and I would not see them hurt but it is not our decision." I looked at him and the tears fell down my cheek I was angry. "But it is not their struggle alone, one of us did this thing, created this evil and these little ones are the ones to pay for it. Why can't we help them, why?" Manwe looked at me with such Sadness" Yavanna you do help them and so do the rest of us. We all sit in front of our mirrors and help to encourage our favorite children with a word or a touch and some of us go there and walk beside them and help them though they see us not. We guide them all the time and you most of all, but we do it within the laws that were set by Eru" I looked at him and shook my head "I have been watching this for all these long years, I can not stand it, seeing them hurt by something that we can with just one action destroy. We should have imprisoned Sauron so long ago. When we imprisoned our fallen Brother Melkor. Then he would not have made this ring and our children would be safe" Manwe looked at me and shook his head. "Sister of my heart we looked for Sauron and then Eru said that we must needs let him be for it was written in the song, the part of it that our fallen brother sang That Sauron had his own will also. We do not know all that will come to pass, but Eru knows, and we need to let these Children be apart of the chorus of creations great song" Then Manwe looked at me and said something that I never thought I would hear him say "Sister of my heart, if you still wish to go and take their will from them and dim the light that has begun to shine within them" Then he sighed " then I will go with you and so will others of our people, if this is your wish, I would not have you fall into shadow alone" I looked at him and thought of what he had said many minutes passed  and the thoughts were strong with in me and then I smiled though in sadness "Oh brother mine, thank you, I understand, though it makes my heart sad, you have brought sense back into my heart, as you intended. It is their struggle, I do know that and I also know that it will make their part of the singing the better for the struggle of it," Then I looked into the mirror and saw them there so small and Frodo so hurt" But it is so hard" Manwe looked at me and all he said was "For us all, For us all"  
  
_

  
  



	15. The Aftermath of Terror

Chapter 15 The Aftermath of Terror

Frodo was in agony and the pain was great, but there were small moments when he was himself. He would watch Sam and his cousins as they tried to ease his pain but he could not say anything, he did not have the strength. All the long night they took care of him and still there was no sign of Strider. But they could not really spare time for those thoughts of his whereabouts. Sam had stopped the bleeding but in all his days he had never seen a wound like this all white and red and the edges of the wound almost seemed as if they were burnt.  The edges were hard and there was such a heat coming from the center of the wound while all around the outside, through the rest of Frodo's body, there was a terrible coldness that was growing and spreading outward. Merry and Pippin kept the fire glowing hot and they constantly kept a pot of water on the flames for Sam to use. Sam would take this hot water and bathe Frodo's wound and the warmth of the water seemed to bring Frodo some comfort. Hours passed. Morning was coming they could just see the little light that heralded the dawn. Merry suggested that they all eat something, for in their concern for Frodo all thoughts of food had flown from their minds, even Pippin's. So it was with a strange unhobbit like feeling that they made their food. There was no joy in the making of it and that was a strange thing. Merry also decided while he was cooking that he would make a little broth for Frodo, hoping that he would be able to eat a bit. Maybe it would make him feel warmer inside. The Hobbits were strangely quiet too, not one joke or happy thing was heard in the camp. Even Pippin was strangely quiet, but they were all of them too worried to notice. All thoughts were centered on Frodo. Merry brought over the food to Sam to eat and the bowl of Broth for Frodo. "Here Sam, for you and see if you can get Frodo to take a bit of this Broth." Sam looked at Merry and Merry could see that Sam's eyes were red from unshed tears. But he took the broth gratefully but seemed forget the food that Merry had brought for him to eat. Sam saw that Frodo was awake so he gently took him and lifted him to a better position. "Here Mister Frodo I have a little something for you." Frodo felt Sam lift him and he opened his eyes and saw that Sam had a bowl in his hand. He started to tell Sam that he could not take anything when he looked in Sam's eyes and saw nothing but worry for him. He could not bear to worry anyone and then he glanced around and saw Merry and Pippin with the same look on their faces. That did it; even Pippin had a serious expression on his face and he could not bear that, so he decided that he would at least try for their sake. "Alright Sam" Frodo was very surprised with how weak he sounded and when he tried to shift his body just a little he felt a rush of pain and then a hand of blackness seemed pass over his eyes. He took a deep breath and the blackness passed.  Sam took a spoon and gave some of the broth to Frodo, being very careful to not spill it on him. For Sam had a lot of experience with his small brothers and sisters feeding them when they were small hobbits. Frodo was able to take a couple of spoonfuls but the effort of eating was a bit too much for him. "I think that is all that I can take right now Sam." He looked around and said "Where is Strider" Sam looked at him and decided that talk may help Frodo keep conscious so he told him what he knew: 

"Strider went out right after we found you and told me that he was going to scout out where the rest of those black devils were. He seemed very concerned about that and we have not seen him since and it has been hours and here it is almost dawn and there ain't been no hide nor hair of him been seen since" "That is because he had been making sure that you were all safe for a little while at least" All the hobbits turned with a start, for there was Strider leaning against the wall. How long he had been there they did not know, for he made not one sound with his approach. Strider looked at the Hobbits and then walked over and knelt down by Frodo.

" How are you doing Frodo?" " Frodo tried to struggle to sit up when he heard Strider but he felt both Sam's hands and Striders hands stop him "Don't you go a moving Mister Frodo you'll make it start bleeding again. From the look on his face I could tell that Strider somehow did not think that it would start bleeding. He pulled back Frodo's shirt and looked at the wound. There was a terrible look of sadness on Striders face that Sam did not see. When Sam  say the wound he was surprised for the wound looked like it had closed in just a short while, from the last time he had bathed it 'Oh Glory be it looks like it is on the mend" Strider looked at Sam and shook his head "No Sam this is not good, this wound should have a very different look to it, if it was healing, see how red it is in the center and white around the edges and if you look you can see the lines of infection staring out from the wound. No! This is not right. This wound was made by one of the weapons of the enemy Sam and I do not like how this looks at all. This wound is beyond my healing! This is going to take elvish magic to heal! We have to get him to Rivendell as soon as possible" Frodo tried to listen to what they were saying but as the sun rose he felt a terrible weariness spreading over him and they all seemed to fade from his vision. The things of the night had seemed somehow brighter and easier to see and sound seemed to be coming to him from a far distance. Frodo tried to shift his weight again and blackness came over his eyes and His mind started to drift away. 

Sam and Strider were arguing! Sam thought that Frodo should not be moved because he was too weak and Strider wanted to leave now, to take Frodo to Help. _I wanted them to stop Arguing. It was not helping. I wished that I could make Sam see that Frodo was in Danger from that terrible wound_. they argued back and forth for almost ten minutes and Strider tried to get him to understand, but that stubborn hobbit blood of Sam's would not let it go, he just knew that it would be bad to move Frodo. Finally Strider just scooped up Frodo in his arms and said over his shoulder "I can not waste time arguing with you, we are many days from Rivendell and Frodo's life depends on how soon we get him there. I fear there are foul things at work with this wound and I do not like what my spirit is telling me, Put out the fire and all of you get your things we must be off" Strider carried Frodo and all the while he kept talking to him: "It will be alright Frodo it will be alright" Frodo drifted in and out of consciousness and he could not quite catch what was being said to him, he only knew that he felt Safe and he knew that it was Strider that was carrying him. Frodo could only catch on to a few bits and pieces of his own thought, but the thought that seemed to be uppermost in his mind was Gandalf.  Strider looked back over his shoulder at the other hobbits and said "Hurry" Strider could hear Frodo mumbling something and he was getting agitated and then the sounds became clearer Frodo whispered "Gandalf" "Strider held Frodo tighter "Hold on Frodo Hold on" and then Frodo screamed "Gandalf" 

Sam heard him scream and was sure that Strider was hurting Frodo so he rushed up "What are you doing to him" Sam was that worried. " I am not hurting him Sam, it is the pain of the wound that is making him cry out like that. I would not hurt him Sam, for all the world" _Peace Sam Peace I whispered._ Sam finally heard the sincerity in Striders voice; _Thank Eru_ and Sam finally realized that Strider truly cared for Frodo. He looked at the ranger and it was then and there that Sam decided to trust him, so he said  "You can't carry him all the way to Rivendell Strider what are you going to do" "What we are going to do Sam is get on more even ground and then we are going to take all we can carry upon our backs and then we will put Frodo on Bill and then we are going to cover him with all that we can put on him to keep him warm, all of our cloaks and the blankets that we do not need. We cannot put him on Bill here because the terrain would only cause him more harm than good, the bouncing would jar that wound. Sam I fear that there is some part of that blade still inside that wound. I cannot dig for it! I do not have the things that I need and I do not think I have the skill for it. I only know of one person that has the skills to help him and that is Master Elrond. So, we have to travel fast, but if I put Frodo on Bill now we could force whatever bit of the knife is still in there and that would not be a good thing. The ground here is too rough and uneven. When we do put Frodo on Bill I will try to pick a path that will cause him the least harm. Do you understand Sam?" Sam looked at him and his eyes were big as saucers and then he gulped and took a deep breath and then he said. "Yes Strider I understand"


	16. Time

Chapter 16 Time

When they got on to more level ground Strider stopped. The hobbits started unpacking Bill and repacking their packs. When they were done Strider gently put Frodo on the horse. Then the covered him up with cloaks and blankets he looked as if he were in a cocoon. He was conscious now and seemed as if he was a little stronger. " I can Walk" Strider and Sam looked at him. Frodo looked down "Well I should like to try" Strider chuckled to himself, and then looked at Frodo. " Frodo did you by any chance notice that you were injured last night" Sam was feeling a little better watching Frodo banter with Strider but then Frodo looked down and Sam could tell by looking at him though that he was a little stronger he was still way to weak to do any walking. "Why yes Strider I had but I am feeling much better now" with that comment Frodo felt the darkness coming to his eyes "Or at least I did a moment ago," he said right before he drifted off into darkness. Strider looked at Frodo with concern making sure he was all right. Sam was right there hovering " "He is Alright Sam I think we need to go" Sam took up the lead line that was on Bill and started to walk. Bill looked much better than when Sam got him. he had grown fatter and felt a real affection for his comrades especially Sam. He somehow knew that there was something wrong with the one that was on his back. _I whispered to him and put protection in Bill that would help him to find the gentle path so that the hurt to Frodo would be lessened_. On and On they walked Strider was always at Frodo's side making sure he was all right. Merry and Pippin took turns being on the other side and when Frodo had moments of lucidity they were there trying to bring a smile to his face. Frodo drifted in and out of the shadow world of pain. The pain was spreading from the wound out to his arm and to his side. He tried so hard to remain conscious aware that every time the blackness came he worried his friends. Every night when they stopped to rest Fordo saw that the darkness around him was becoming clearer and the daylight world was fading. That frightened him. But he had a lot of Strength inside of him and he was fighting it. More than the pain in his body it was watching his friends bowed under their burdens that was hurting him. 

On the fifth day from Weathertop Frodo felt a little better and could stand without help but that did not last for very long. Strider was right there to catch him when the Darkness came to claim him again. When he came to, he noticed that Strider seemed to have a permanent look of sadness on his face as did Sam and Merry and even Pippin. They trudged along and the road climbed out of the valley that they had walked in for days. On the sixth day Strider told them that he would have to make for the road and cross it and over the bridge to get to the trails that lay on the other side and that was not something that he looked foreword to. As they approached the road and the bridge Strider told them to stay there in a little thicket close to the road and he would go and see if it was safe. After a while he came back with a puzzled look on his face. "I think that it is safe to cross this bridge, I found this on the Bridge" He opened his hand and there was a pale green jewel there. "I think that somehow this is a sign that it is safe to cross here for this is a beryl, an elf stone and was not left there by chance" So they crossed the road and as soon as possible left the road again on the other side. And still they kept walking, they were all very weary but they knew that they needed to get Frodo to help and Sam begrudged any stop that kept Frodo away from Rivendell. Then it started to rain and the rain soaked them all to the bone and the dampness seemed to creep into Frodo's wound and it made it hurt all the more. He even more than before, seemed to drift into a shadow world and it filled my heart with a strange foreboding I knew that there was still a shard inside of dear Frodo and I could feel it eking its way closer and closer to his heart and I knew that when that happened we would lose Frodo to the Dark. He was in more and more pain with each passing hour. He was drifting in a shadow world where he could feel dark things trying to take his soul. He was getting so weak he could not even say anything to his companions. Night passed into Daylight and the rain had passed and sunlight sparked on a clean new day. They traveled most of the ninth day when as if in a dream Frodo heard someone say "there are trolls ahead".

"There are trolls up ahead". It was Pippin. He had wandered ahead and all of a sudden had come running back with a look of fright upon his face. The late afternoon sun was shining and it cast a clean light upon all of the companions. Strider stopped and got a strange look on his face and said "Quiet everyone, I will come and check on this" He strode forth with Merry and Pippin just a little bit behind him and Sam following behind them leading Bill. They rounded a corner and there in a clearing were three large monstrous Trolls. Merry and Pippin and Sam were frightened. Strider took one look and walked up and smacked one of those trolls right on the face. I laughed as the hobbits fairly jumped out of their skin." You have forgotten some of your own family Stories gentlemen." All of a sudden the light dawned on the hobbits and they realized that these were the same trolls that Bilbo used to tell them about and they breathed a sigh of relief as one unit. "You also did not pay attention to the fact that it is daylight and a person never sees a living troll under that circumstance. I think that this may be a good place to stop for the night".


	17. The comfort of Elves

Chapter 17: The comfort of Elves

The made camp for the night and as the night progressed Frodo got worse. He was running a fever and was delirious and in very obvious pain. In fact he seemed as if he was in more pain than he had been in for days. Merry and Pippin had seen how sick Frodo was getting and how pale and his eyes had grown strange and bloodshot and all milky white and it seemed as if her were getting transparent, it was all very strange to them.  All of a sudden Pippin blurted out what had been on his mind for days. "Is Frodo Going to die?" While they were talking there had heard a scream from the Ringwraiths, they had in there journey heard them once or twice but always from a great distance this one was closer. Strider looked at Pippin and knew that he deserved the truth " He is passing into the Shadow world Pippin, soon he will become a Wraith Like them" 

 Strider was worried. He had been using Athelas to bath Frodo's wound every night and it had brought some measure of comfort to Frodo and now he was out of it. He needed to find some more "Sam do you know the Athelas Plant" Sam looked confused and shook his head "No" Strider looked at him quizzically and then he realized that maybe Sam knew it by its common same " Kingsfoil do you know what Kingsfoil is" Sam looked at Strider as if he were Daft "Kingsfoil yes it is a weed" Strider put his hand on Sam's shoulder "It may be a weed but it may lessen the effect of the poison that is in Frodo, we need to find some". Merry and Pippin went to Frodo's side while Sam and Strider went off to look for some Athelas.

They were wandering the woods looking and all of a sudden Strider came upon a patch of it. It was a small low growing plant that had small blue Flowers I had spent much time into singing It into being, it had tremendous healing properties and could do many things, it was much stronger when fresh though and it was exactly what Frodo needed. He took out his knife and started to cut some of it when he felt a blade at his throat "what's this, a ranger caught off his guard" He knew that voice, what he didn't know was what she was doing here. "Arwen what are you doing here don't you know it is dangerous to be here" She had been smiling and then all of a sudden she got serious "I know Aragorn, we have been looking for you for 2 days, I am here to help" "Arwen, the Hobbit Frodo has been stabbed by a Morgul Blade and I am afraid we may lose him." Arwen did not like the sound of that. "Where is he?" Strider cut the last of the Athelas that he needed and said "Come I will take you to him"

Frodo was drifting in and out of consciousness and thought he was looking at a beautiful dream. in the dream he saw a Bright light and as the light got closer he could see it was a woman, an Elf woman. It was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen in his whole life. She came up to him and said something to him. it was not in  the common tongue, it was in elvish and he could understand everything that she said " Frodo I am Arwen I have come to help you. Hear my voice, come back to the Light" Merry and Pippin had been by Frodo's side when they saw her. It was their first vision of an elf and they thought that they had never seen anything so beautiful in their life. She had long dark hair and eyes that seemed to peer into the depths of a person. Sam came up to them and he too was awe struck Merry Looked at Sam and said "Who is she" Sam could barely speak he was in such awe " She is an elf"

Aragorn knelt down by Arwen and put some of the Athelas plant in his mouth and was chewing on it to smash it up He pulled back the Shirt to put some on the wound and the look of it made his skin crawl. There were purplish red lines coming out of it and spreading to all directions and it was swollen and felt hot to the touch while the rest of Frodo felt like Ice. He put the Athelas on the wound and Frodo screamed and it sounded like one of the screams of the Ringwraiths. Arwen looked at Frodo and then at Aragorn "You are losing him he is not going to last. We must get him to my father, he is fading" Strider looked at her and Scooped Frodo up in his arms. Arwen and Strider walked over to Arwen Horse and Strider put Frodo on it. He started to mount and said to her "You look after the Hobbits I will send help back as soon as I can". Arwen stopped him "Aragorn I will take him I am the lighter of the two of us and the faster rider, we need speed now" Strider just looked at her as if he could not believe what she just said.  "The road is too dangerous" 

Merry had watched this and finally felt he needed to say something " Where are you taking Frodo" But they did not hear him. Arwen and Aragorn were speaking in elvish, which the hobbits did not understand Merry and Pippin and Sam Looked at one another and Pippin said, "What are they saying" Merry looked at him "I don't know they are talking in Elvish"

Arwen was talking to Aragorn " If I can get him across the river The Power of my people will protect him" Strider looked at her and was about to say something to her. she put her hand out and said "Aragorn I do not fear them Let me do this" Aragorn realized that she would have a better chance of getting Frodo there than he would, and he also knew that just being near an elf such as Arwen would aid Frodo in fighting the darkness that was causing him to fade. He helped her on her horse. " Arwen Ride hard and don't look back" she looked at him and then said to her horse "Noro lim Asfaloth Noro Lim" Which means Ride Fast Asfaloth ride Fast.

Sam saw Arwen riding away with Frodo and felt as if his heart were being ripped out. He ran up to Strider and started yelling at him " What are you doing, where is she taking him, those Wraiths are still out there" "He is doing what he must" they whipped around and there standing, leaning up against a tree was an elf Lord. Strider's face lit up and he ran up to the strange elf " Glorifindel what are you doing here" The Elf Lord smiled at Strider "Did you think that Arwen traveled alone. You did notice that it was my horse that she was riding did you not." Strider looked at him sheepishly he had not noticed he had been too worried about Frodo. Glorifindel continued " Arwen's horse started limping a few miles back so I gave her my horse and told her to go up ahead, for I knew that you were close. I told her I would be right behind her" The hobbits had come closer to Glorifindel and watched him. It was a wonder to them even amongst all their worry. They had seen two elves in one night they were awe struck. Glorifindel turned and looked at Sam then he walked over to him and placed his Hand on Sam's shoulder " Aragorn has done what he needed to do little one, to give Frodo the best chance that he has to live. He is in good hands. Arwen will get him to Rivendell safely Do not worry" He turned back to Strider "Now I think that we need to follow as fast as we can, I doubt that the Ringwraiths will follow us they are intent on pursuing Frodo. Aragorn there are five wraiths behind you, I can see that you got my token I wanted to let you know that it was, at that time safe to cross the bridge. I do not know where the other four are I am afraid that they are up ahead of us, we must go"


	18. Flight to the Ford

Chapter 18 Flight to the Ford

The Hobbits and Strider and Glorifindel Traveled as fast as they could follow, and in the same path that Arwen had just left. Glorifindel bright child of the elder Race he who had been here, left this world and came again. There were not many of his like left in Middle Earth and it heartened me to see him helping the travelers. He was one of the few that could stand up to a Ringwraith and battle it and win. Strider knew him and felt much of the stress of the last few weeks leave him, for a time. The only lingering feeling was of the worry for Arwen and her gentle burden Frodo. Glorifindel knew that Strider was troubled over that and put a hand on his shoulder "It is alright Aragorn, she will reach the ford and she will get her burden to safety. She has a bright spirit and a spirit that rivals your own" Strider Looked at him and Smiled " She is a part of my heart" Glorifindel continued  "Let us halt for a small space of time, our little comrades are weary. I will give them some of this" He took out a small silver flask covered with leather " its warmth will give them renewed strength". He took the flask and went over to where Sam Stood " Here Little one take a bit of this it will give strength to your weary limbs and will aid you on your journey" Sam looked at the elf and took a small drink form the flask. A warmth spread all through his body and the weariness of the night and indeed of the last few days left his body and leaving in its place a renewed vigor. Sam felt as if he had the strength again inside of himself and that he could do anything that needed to be done. After Sam had handed the flask back, Glorifindel went to Merry and Pippin and let them share of the warmth from the flask to. Then he gave it to Strider and then took a bit for himself He then turned to the companions and said, "Let us be off"

Arwen clutched Frodo to her and rode swiftly through the night. She could feel the dark things around her but they were still too far to worry about at the moment, though she knew that she would not get much of a respite from the danger that was before her and behind her. Frodo was very weak when he was placed on Asfoloth, but being in Arwen's arms gave him warmth that was spreading throughout his body with the exception of his shoulder. He became more conscious but it was consciousness in a world that seemed distant and hazy. It was just a shadow of the real world. He could feel the wraiths getting closer. Arwen rounded a bend in the road and they were there before her. She signaled her horse to run faster and they dodged the black riders and somehow the Wraiths were behind her and oh so close. I knew that there was a part of Arwen that was afraid, but it was not for herself it was for Frodo and the burden that he carried. She rode like the wind. At one point they were so close to her that she could almost feel their breath. Nine black riders arrayed as if they were death incarnate chasing one lone elf woman and a wounded spirit. Such brave Kings reduced to be the minions of a dark and evil Lord, that could not even do his dirty work by himself. How the mighty had fallen. One of the wraiths reached out a gloved hand towards Frodo and Arwen yelled to Asfaloth "Noro Lim Asfaloth Noro Lim" and with a renewed bout of strength this mighty horse of a great elven lord went faster than the wind, dodging first one wraith and then another until with one mighty spring flew over a log that was in its path. There before them was the ford Of Bruinen, down the path and across the water they flew to the safety that was afforded by the side that was closest to Rivendell. Arwen could feel the strength of her people arrayed all around her and at her back. She turned and saw the black riders. They were about to sully the clean waters of the river. The witch King was angry and he actually dained to let words pass where his mouth should be. It was an ugly rasping voice strained with disuse "Give up the Halfling She Elf" Arwen almost laughed at that. She took out her sword and challenged the witch King " If you want him come and claim Him" The Wraiths urged their horses to step into the water. Arwen saw this and called out to the waters of the Bruinen in elvish to rise up and drown these evil invaders "Waters of the Misty Mountains listen to the great word, flow waters of the Loudwater against the Ringwraiths". She could hear her father and the voices of her people joining with hers, and the waters started to rise. Frodo was conscious at this time and he could see the Wraiths as they truly looked and all of their thought was bent on him *_come with us, we will take you to our Lord and you will wish for death puny mortal give us the ring" _Frodo was weak unto death but something inside of him still resisted and with the last of his strength he said in his thoughts _*By Elbereth and Lúthien the fair, you shall have neither the ring nor me*_ The waters of the Bruinen rose with a roar and the waves of the bright water looked like many white horses. The Ringwraiths realized their danger and started to run, but running did them no good. The horses of the Ringwraiths were inundated by the waters and drowned. The Black riders were unhorsed and taken many miles down the river canyon. Arwen smiled when she saw that but her smile instantly turned to one of deep concern as she felt Frodo slipping from her horse.  Frodo had no more will left after the battle of the minds with those evil minions of Sauron. He was slipping into a place of Blackness. He found that the blackness was a place that his spirit wanted to embrace, the blackness held no pain. He was slipping closer and closer to that wall of death. He felt Arwen take him in her arms, as she realized she was losing him, this could not be, he was so close to a place of healing. She cried out 'No Frodo don't give up, Please don't give up don't go, not now" she clutched him to her heart and her tears fell and then in desperation she lifted up a prayer and sent it winging it way on the four winds " What grace is given to me, let it pass to him, let him be spared, Please save him" Frodo felt Arwen's tears fall upon his face and he heard Arwen as if she were crying from a great distance. And across the distance _ so did I_


	19. On To Rivendell

Chapter 19 On to Rivendell

Glorifindel and Aragorn could not go as fast as they wished, for the hobbits could not keep up with their speed. But the hobbits were trying, their legs were burning and their chests were tight and it was hard to breath. What was bothering them the most, especially Sam, was the not knowing. Sam needed to know what had happened to Frodo and Arwen. Strider had told them that Arwen was already in Rivendell, in fact had probably been in Rivendell since the day and the evening that she had left. He had told him that Arwen was using an elvish horse that could run almost as swift as the wind. He told Sam this, but in Striders heart there was still an uncertainty, though he believed that that if something had happened to Arwen he would know. 

Glorifindel was a great comfort to the Hobbits and Strider. The few times that they had stopped, so that the Hobbits could rest, he had told little stories to the hobbits to distract them from their fear and their pain. It was said that Glorifindel had seen far more than the 7,000 plus years of middle earths history since the second age and was one of the few that had died and left the halls of Mandos and had been sent back to Middle Earth for reasons that were unknown to all except my brothers and sisters.  His people believed that He had been "The" Glorifindel that had been there on that long distant time, to see the fall of Gondolin, a place that was destroyed in the first age of Middle Earth. The Fall of Gondolin had happened so long ago that it was just the stuff of legend to a hobbits mind. Weather that was true or not only Eru and we Valar knew the truth. Yes it is true that we Vala loved to have our own little mysteries. And Glorifindel did not ever talk about the validity of any of these thoughts to many people. There was much history of middle Earth both bright and sad. If you sat for a thousand years and told a story every night you would still not have all that had been done in the history of Middle Earth. Glorifindel told the Hobbits little stories about those long ago days. Pippins was fascinated, he had heard stories all of his life but never ones so grand and glorious as the ones that Glorifindel told and they were just bits and pieces of age old stories. They would rest for just a little while, Glorifindel would bring what comfort he could afford, but the resting never seemed like enough time, and then Strider and Sam would get impatient to be off and they would begin the journey to Rivendell again.

While they were walking Pippin found a way to walk beside the elf lord. Pippin had never seen anyone that looked like him. He was tall and slender and had Golden hair that reached down the middle of his back. Pippin wanted to touch it for it really looked like gold in the light, but he knew that it would be very presumptuous of him to ask. Glorifindel saw into the thoughts of Pippin and he realized that there was more to Pippin than the playful Hobbit ever let them see. He decided he wanted to know more about Pippin. The next time they stopped he called Pippin over to him. "Peregrin you are young to be on such an adventure, why is it that you are here" Pippin looked at him and for one instant Pippins face was not the cheerful face that everyone was used to. He looked at Glorifindel and the Elf Lord could see tears unshed in Pippins eyes. Then knowing that he could tell Glorifindel what was in his heart, Pippin started pouring out all of his thoughts to him." I know that I am young" He looked at Glorifindel and The elf Lord nodded " and at first it was just Merry and I being out on a lark, coming along with Frodo and Sam, but now" Pippin took a deep breath " it is more than that. I do not understand all that is going on with dark riders and such, but now I want to make Frodo feel better and not be in pain" Tears started quietly falling down Pippins cheek "I do not really like this part of me, a part that is forgetting about the happy things. And sometimes, I do want to run and hide but I do not want to leave my cousin, for you see I love Frodo. He has always loved me and protected me when I was little, and now I have this feeling inside of me, that I catch a little bit of, that wants to help him do what ever it is that he needs to do, and that is why I am here." Glorifindel looked into Pippins eyes and he saw there something that I was so happy he had seen. The great Elf Lord began to see into the depths of a Hobbits heart for just a small instant in time, And what he had seen was that maybe just maybe, there was some hope for Middle earth after all, and these Gentle Hobbits might just possibly have a key to the salvation of the world inside of them. 

Many of the Elves had begun to lose hope, and many of them had already returned to Arda. Even though there still was much need for their strength and wisdom in Middle-Earth, some were giving up. Glorifindel himself had felt it, a feeling that there was very little hope left in a world that would soon belong to the race of men. Yet in this moment I accomplished a good thing as Glorifindel looked into the Hobbit's face, he was able to see that there was more than despair left in the world. There were still elven kind that had not given up, that still fought to keep back the dark tide, and there were people in Middle Earth that had the blood of 3 different races flowing through their veins; the blood of the first born the elder race of Elves, the blood of The Atani. The second born called Man, and the blood of the Maiar. Such a One was Elrond Peredhil, and it was to his home of Rivendell that the Hobbits were bound...


	20. At the Edge of Rivendell

Chapter 20: At the edges of Rivendell

He lay dying, my hobbit child, Stung with a vipers kiss, a bite from a morgul blade, and from his fight at the ford. It would be long moments before Elrond could reach his side. Moments that Frodo could ill afford. I yelled for my sister Estë to come, to keep him from drawing ever closer to death. She came quickly, and in a space between Arda and Middle earth she held him in her arms, staying back the black breath of Death, for just a little while, At least until help could reach Frodo. 

Aragorn, Glorifindel and the Hobbits would not reach this place for many more hours. Sam and the others would not be happy with what they saw. They would not like to see this terrible state that Frodo was in.

Soon, in what seemed like an eternity to me. Elrond arrived with Olorion. With them, they had brought a litter, to carry Frodo to the house of healing. Elrond thought that they were too late and that Frodo was gone, until he caught just a whisper of Frodo's breath. They placed him gently on the litter and very slowly started the Journey to Rivendell. Both Elrond and Gandalf poured their strength into the lad, and then, and only then did I bid Estë to release him from her gentle embrace. 

It would be days, until it was known whether he would live or die. For much was dependent on Elrond's ability to stay the progress of the shard of the Morgul blade, that was still within Frodo. As they carried him to Rivendell, I whispered to him. Go not quietly into the dark night Frodo, fight Frodo fight, fight for all that you love and for all that love you. It is not your time. 

And in his pain clouded mind he heard me, and I could feel a small fight for life begin in him. Gandalf and Elrond felt the subtle difference in Frodo and for a moment it almost startled them. But they did not miss a beat they only quickened their pace.

*********

The hobbits, Aragorn and Glorifindel were not far from the Ford. They were on alert, but the closer they got to Rivendell, the more the woods around them seemed to feel freedom. Freedom of the evil that had been at their backs for days. When they got to the river, the water was still running high. It seemed to them as if there had been a flood. However, they could see that the waters were beginning to subside. And were far from the flooded stage they must have been in earlier. What had happened here? Aragorn and Glorifindel read the signs, and they could see Asfoloth's hoof prints, and then the prints of nine horses, the nine riders. The hobbits stayed on the far shore, and Aragorn went across to see what sign he could see. There he saw the prints of Asfoloth, but none of the black riders. Then he saw that something had lain in the grass. Whoever it was had lain there long enough to make an indentation. Then there were the footprints of many elven feet and the prints of one man. When the elven feet had left the spot, they were carrying something that did not weigh as much as a man or an elf. 

When Aragorn came back to the hobbits, he told them what he had seen. He also told them that the Black Riders had never crossed over to the Rivendell side of the shore. And that there were elves and they were carrying something, which was undoubtedly Frodo. 

When Sam heard this he started to run across the river, but he quickly could see that it was too deep for him and Sam did not swim. Aragorn stopped him near the waters edge. Long  before he could drown. Aragorn and Glorifindel decided to carry the hobbits across the water, for it would be quicker than waiting for the water to subside. One by one, they carried Merry and Pippin, carrying  Sam last. Aragorn carried him and Glorifindel led Bill the pony across. It was very wise of them to bring Sam last. I think that they suspected that Sam would try to run ahead, and get himself lost. It was not easy to find the paths of Rivendell unless you knew the way. 

Once they reached the other side they made their way swiftly to Rivendell. Aragorn could see the almost panicked look that was on the face of Sam. He went to him and put his hand on Sam's shoulder to comfort him. "It will be alright Sam. There are no better hands to help him, than are here in Rivendell, for Elrond is a Master healer." Sam looked at Aragorn and Aragorn could tell that Sam did not have much faith in any hands other than his, to take care of Frodo. And at the very least Sam wanted to see for himself. 

Aragorn watched the two younger hobbits for they were almost asleep on their feet, which Aragorn and Glorifindel expected. They had traveled far and fast. Merry and Pippin were by Glorifindel's side. He was supporting their movements, keeping them from falling down in exhaustion. When they reached the top of the Valley where Rivendell lay,  Glorifindel brought them out of their sleepy daze, when he said, "Behold the land of Elrond Half Elven."


End file.
